Honeymooners on Deck
by TwilightRentBabe
Summary: What if Fran didn't fall off the ship when Max went to get the camera? This is my FIRST Nanny Fic. This is my take of how their honeymoon would have been had she not fell. Might continue the story after the honeymoon. Rated M for sex. Please Review!
1. Honeymooners on Deck

**A/N / Summary: This is my take on how Fran's and Maxwell's Honeymoon would have gone, had they not falling off the ship and got stranded on the island. If all goes well, I'll continue the story with their live's after the honeymoon. I must warn you, there will be sex in this.**

**This is my first Nanny Fanfic but I've been a huge Nanny fan for quite some time and only recently discovered there is a Nanny spot on . Lol, silly me looked for THE Nanny, and didn't find it it TV shows. So, one day I decided to check again and thought, why not look under just Nanny? Lo and behold, I found it!And let me just say, there are a lot of great stories on here! I just dislike that there is hardly any Fran/Max stuff. A lot of Niles/C.C. I love that couple, but my all time favorite of course is Fran/Max so, I hope you all like this story. Please Review and I'll continue!**

I own nothing.

_[From the Nanny Episode: Honeymoon's overboard.]_

_Fran and Maxwell stood on the deck of the ship the night of their wedding, the begining of what would be their two month long honeymoon. They were sharing a sweet kiss while swaying gently side to side as music played very quietly and softly in the backround._

"_Oh my god, Fran." , said Maxwell. "You look exquisite in this moonlight."_

_A big smile played on Fran's face as she replied, "Well after 29, a girls best light is candle and or moon." They both shared another sweet kiss before saying 'I love you' to each other, thus initiating another long kiss between the newly weds._

_Pulling from the kiss Maxwell said to Fran, "Don't move. Don't move an inch, I want to remember you just like this. I'm gonna go get a camera," he says before walking off into the room they would sleep in that night. _

"_Don't forget to put the red eye on!" Fran yelled, and them proceeded to find a position Maxwell would find sexy._

Fran pulled the lounge chair over and used it to get herself onto the edge of the ship, fixing herself to have her legs crossed and adjusting her outfit. She had a large smile on her face, only thinking of their wedding that had just passed and the sexy man, Maxwell, her husband, who would be coming out any minute to take her picture.

Fran went to fix her hair, and wobbled a bit nearly falling, catching herself at the last second just as Max came back out with a camera.

"Whoa, darling, please get down from there. You could fall." he said coming up to her and placing his hands on her hips and helping her jump down.

Smiling ear to ear, Fran put her lips near his ear and whispered, "I don't need to fall off this boat to get wet, ya know." she said with a wink. Maxwell blushed a little and nodded.

"Well, uh..." he chuckled nervously. "Let me take your picture, love." he said and stood back. Fran posed with her body slightly turned away, her head turned towards the camera while biting on her lower lip. Max could feel his pants growing a little tight. He snapped the picture and set the camera down, walking up to his gorgeous wife.

"Oh, Fran. Darling, you look so intoxicating right now." he whispered, kissing her and moving down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and nearly going limp in his arms. Not like that's never happened before...

"Mmm, sweetie. Please, I can't take it. I want you so bad, right now." Fran said, her nails raking down his muscular back. God only know's how long it's been sence Fran last had sex, a few days before she first started working for the Sheffields. So about 5 years ago and some days. And as for Mr Sheffield, he hadn't had sex sence Sara. So both of them were well over due for some good ol love making, and well it was their wedding night.

Maxwell reached down to lift her up, but she stepped on the bottom of her dress and it ripped a little. "Aw, no! My dress.." she began to whine. Max just smiled and reached down ripping it the rest of the way, making it about as short as her skirts usualy were. He tossed the now useless material off to the side and pulled her back in close, lifting her up bridal style.

"Much better." he said with his British accent that only seemed to further push Fran into sexual overdrive. She wanted, no, _needed_ him, and right now. She'd waited long enough, and she wanted badly to make love to her husband, Max, who she loved with everything in her.

Max connected their lips together in a passionate love and lust filled frenzy as he carefully made his way into the boat and shut their door. Quickly he made it to the bed, and placed her on it, only disconnecting their lips for a second. But his eyes never left hers, both of them completely lost in each other.

They had not a worry nor a care in the world. They were in love, married, and alone on a ship (apart from their captain and a small team of workers of course), and had nothing to worry about to interrupt them from what was definitaly about to happen.

They kissed again, for a long time. Max partially laying on her, on of her legs over the other. A habit, so not to just expose herself. That and... she wasn't wearing panties.

"Oh Max, I've waiting so long for this moment." she said between kisses.

"What moment, darling?" Max asked, taking on the task of kissing and nipping at her neck which she gladly turned her head to give him better access.

"Making love to my husband, the night of our wedding." she said, smiling big and wide, her eyes closed enjoying the sensations he was sending through her. "To make love to you..." she said. Max stopped at that moment to look into her eyes where they both smiled warmly. Love glistened in both their eyes, and the undying desire for each other.

In a flash they were at each other. Their lips mashing together, tongues fighting for dominance. Fran's hands worked to take off Max's robe which was very easy, then she began with the buttons on his white shirt. Pushing that off his shoulders as well. Max got off her for a second to pull the covers down to the bottom of the bed for when they went further.

Their breathing grew heavy and labored as Max now moved to lay in between her legs. Instantly heating Fran's core more than it already was. She bit her lip as he kissed down to her breasts, a hand massaging it's way up and down her left side. They were both in heaven.

Fran wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled at him, and he pressed himself into her, getting a small gasp out of her when she felt his arousal through his pants. She removed her legs and worked to unbotton his pants now and slid them down. Just as she hooked her fingers into his boxers his hand went on her's, gently but holding her to stop her from advancing.

"Wha- what is it, sweetie?" she asked him, confused. Looking up at him who was only smiling down at her.

"I want to take this nice and slow. To make love to you, the right way." he whispered. Fran was taken under his spell and nodded as he worked his way down her body. He lifted her left leg and pressed gentle kisses to her ankle, then up to her knee and to mid thigh. He repeated this with the left leg, then made his way back up her body. His hands slid slowly up her thighs as he kissed her lips, his hands making their way up her dress and resting on her flat stomach.

Max noticed he didn't feel a pantie line when he ran from her upper thigh to her stomach and this made him let out a very low barely audible growl which Fran picked up on.

"Your not wearing underpants, Mrs Sheffield.." he mumbled while his hands went up and cupped her breasts under her clothing.

Her back arched slightly pressing her perky breasts into his large hands. "Easier access for you, Mista Sheffield." she whispered back, letting out a small whine when his hands suddenly disappeared from her skin. She then heard tearing sounds and felt slight tugging on her then she felt a cool breeze. He had ripped off the rest of her outfit and was now staring down her naked body with lust filled eyes. As if he hadn't eaten in weeks and was staring at an all you can eat buffet. This thought made her hungry, but right now she was more hungry for some of him...

"Why Fran, you are absolutely gorgeous." he whispered looking her over, practically drooling. She blushed and mearly smiled at his flattery, and sat up, grabbing gently for his boxers she connected their lips and began to slowly kiss him. As the boxers got further down his legs, they began to fall back into the bed. Him partially on top of her, and he also grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to their waists.

Fran tried to peak down at his dick which was standing tall and proud at attention and it throbbed in agony to be with Fran. Maxwell needed her just as badly as she needed him. And right now, he would certainly give into that desire.

"Oh Max, please, take me. Take me, Max right now!" she pleaded. Max needed no more from her, and pressed a silencing kiss to her lips as he spread her legs and lay himself in between them. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and god if she didn't get him inside of her now she was going to scream.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand roaming down to her heated core. The center of her desire she so badly craved for him to touch. Max ran a finger gently up her slit and found her slick. Nice and wet and he almost broke out in a sweat right then and there.

He broke their kiss and looked down at her, almost questioning if this was okay. He found her encouraging smile and a small quick nod from her. "I love you, Max." she whispered.

"And I love you, Fran." he whispered back. Max rested his elbo's on either side of her body so not all of his weight would be on her and after aligning himself correctly, he eased himself into her tight warm core.

Fran let out a long moan as he made his way into her, her eyes closed at this point, and Max watched in amazement as his wife reacted to him. Fran was almost like a virgin it'd been so long sense she last had sex, she was so tight and he was bigger than anyone she'd been with before. He stilled to let her adjust to him, and when she was fine she pulled him down for a kiss.

Max began to thrust himself in and out of her, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as pleasure shot through them both like wildfire. So long they'd awaited this, and it was finally here. Her making love to Maxwell Sheffield, her used to be employer and now husband. Whom she had been in love with sense practically day one, well, actually sence that dance they shared at her camp reunion. And him making love to her, who he felt was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life. This charming and sweet, beautiful women who was his nanny and now his wife whom he loved with all of his heart.

About 20 minutes passed, and Fran was unable to stop the loud moans and screams that came from her as he kept plunging into her. The magic that was in the atmosphere from their love making was phenominal. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly, making him go deeper.

"Oh Max, ohhh Maxwell!" she shouted, and he too let out his own moans and her name rolled off his lips many times. As they grew closer, Fran could feel herself going into her climax and Max as well. He pressed his face into her neck as they both drew closer, until finally Fran grew tighter around him and she began to shudder as her orgasm ripped through her. Sending him over the edge at the same time.

"Oh Mista Sheffield!" she screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head and the most wonderful high covered every surface of her sweat covered flushed skin. Max exploded into her, and when they both calmed down a little, he slipped out of her and rolled over, spooning her from behind.

They both panted for a while, catching their breaths and calming down the great cloud they were floating on. It was as if they'd died and were in a whole new world. A place of nothing but love and pleasures and the sweet symphony of heavy breathing from the best sex of their lives.

"Fran.. That was... exhilerating." Max whispered, kissing her bare shoulder. "Ah, darling, I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too, Max. It was amazing." she said. Then she elbo'd him in the stomach.

"What the devil was that for, love?" he asked.

"Do you know how many chances we had to do this!" she exlaimed, half joking and half serious. "I can't believe we waited 5 years!"

Laughing, Max pulled her into his chest after she'd turned to face him. "But it was worth the wait, my love. We are married, on our way to our honeymoon and we just made love for the very first time." he said kissing her.

Fran giggled and pulled back saying, "I agree love but I say we go for round two, what do you think?" she said with her thick nasal/Flushing/Jewish accent.

Max smirked. "That wasn't enough?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? We have 5 years to make up for!" she said and they both shared a good laugh before they did go again, and by about 3 in the morning they were sound asleep.

Max couldn't wait till morning, he had a nice surprise for her as to wear the honeymoon was going to be. They should be docking by 10 in the morning. For now, they both slept peacefully in eachothers arms.

**So what did ya think? I think it was great. Now, this chapter was mainly filled with sex but it was their first night as husband and wife, of course they'll have sex! So, next chapter will be up asap! Please Review and tell me what ya think because this story is far from over. I'm doing my version of their honeymoon and possibly their live's after. Enjoy! Review!**


	2. The perfect honeymoon not

**Hope you all enjoy this, and thank you SamandDianeFan10 for your lovely review! I hope this is enjoyed as well, chapter three up asap! I'm on a roll, two chapters in one day? Whoo hoo!**

**I own nothing.**

Fran awoke at about 9 in the morning. The air was warm and thick with the sweet scent of wine, the ocean and sex. She stretched and yawned rubbing her eyes she turned to find Maxwell not asleep next to her. She grew slightly worried and looked around the room, sitting up with the sheets held to cover her chest.

"Max? Honey?" she called, her nasaly voice ringing and scratchy from the screaming she'd done last night. Just as she was about to get up, in walked Max with a smile on his face and breakfast on a platter in his hands.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he said warmly. He set the trey down on her lap carfully and adjusted his robe. On the trey was some toast with jelly, a breakfast cake. Bagels and some juice and chocolate bar. Fran's eyes lit up and she smiled up at her husband.

"Good morning, love. This all looks yummy, I'm famished." she said picking up a peice of toast and digging in. Max gently moved onto the bed and sat beside her.

"Well you did get quite the workout last night, love." he mumbled kissing her cheek.

Fran giggled and shook her head pointing her finger at him. "Actually you did, love. You wouldn't let me on top." she said. Max laughed and shrugged.

"I was enjoying making you feel good..." he said and they shared a quick kiss. Max stood up and walked around then looked out the window with a smile on his face. They were almost at their destination. He could see land from the window.

"Hurry and eat, darling. Then get dressed. We're almost there." he said.

"Almost where?" she asked raising a brow, already working on the cake and washing it down with some juice.

"You'll find out soon enough, my darling. Now come on, we don't want to be late and miss our ride." He said grabbing some clothes. His normal attire, a suite only he decided last second not to wear the coat. Given where they were staying, he wouldn't really be wearing pants either. It was always warm here...

"Oh well now I'm too excited to eat." she said moving the trey and getting up to get dressed.

Quirking a brow Max said, "Huh. I wonder if getting your mom excited makes her stop eating, could have saved us some food we lost." he said. Fran laughed and waved him off.

"Whateva, honey. If anything, you get Ma too excited and you'll be shopping for a new refridgerator." she said and they both shared a laugh.

Fran got dressed into a sexy short dress with a V cut neck. Black, that hugged her sexy body in all the right places. And wore some black stockings and some knee high heal boots. Max's eyes racked her body with a smirk upon his lips.

Fran caught his wondering eye and rose a brow as she straightened her hair. "Watcha looking at, honey?" she asked.

Licking his lips, instantly thinking of last night and his sexy wife in front of him, he responded, "You look ravishing, darling." he said sitting at the end of the bed and fixing his tie while she finished her hair.

Fran bumped up some of her hair after putting in a head band and lots of hair spray before nodding in approval in the mirror to her looks. She turned to her husband and placed her hands on her hips. "So, are we ready now? I wanna know what the big surprise is." she said with a big grin on her face.

Maxwell stood and walked up to his wife placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in close for a kiss. "As soon as the captain lets us know we have docked." he said, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Mmm, so until then can we continue this?" she asked between kisses.

"What do you think we're doing?" he asked with a small chuckle before continueing to kiss her.

They didn't know how much time had passed, they got so ingulfed in each other. When the captains voice came from outside their door. "Mr and Mrs Sheffield? We have arrived."

"Thank you, sir." Max called, reluctantly releasing his wife. He took her hand and led her out of the room and off the ship onto the dock. Their things would be carried out for them. Just a few outfits. The rest of their things for the next 2 months had been shipped to the home they would be sharing alone on this honeymoon.

"So honey, you gotta tell me now. Where are we?" she asked looking around trying to see if she could figure it out for herself. He mearly smiled and took her hand as they were led towards the end of the dock, Fran still looking around admiring everything she saw.

"Hmm, white sandy beaches, big waves, clear blue sea water.. Palm trees..." she cut off and tried to think. "Virgin Islands?" she asked. She then giggled and leaned in whispering, "Honey, I don't know about you but especially after last night, we are far from virgins."

Max chuckled shaking his head. "Silly girl, no no darling we are in Hawaii..." he said and was covering his ears as she shrieked in excitement jumping up and down then kissing his cheek.

"Aw honey! This is the perfect place for us to go for our honeymoon! Oh, I can't wait to see our place we'll be staying." she said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it darling, but we will also be shipping about to the other islands. I have many places I want to take you, and make this the best time of your life." he said.

"Oh honey, it already is the best time of my life. I never dreamed I would go to hawaii! Oh wait till I tell Ma!" she said very excitedly.

"Actually, your mother already knows."

"What? And she didn't tell me?" Fran looked down confused. Then realization hit. "What did you give her?" she asked with a roll of her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"I got her a year to eat at Wiley's Ribs for free. Well, out of my credit card." he said. Fran laughed and shook her head.

"All just to keep a secret? Geez, I don't know if I should be flattered that you went through that trouble to surprise me or worried for my motha's help." Fran said, and shrugged sharing a small kiss with Max.

* * *

It took them an hour, but they were soon walking onto the porch of their beach side honeymoon home. He scooped her up to carry her over the threshold, and kissed her once they walked through, setting her down on the tan couch. The layout of the place was amazing. It had that Hawaii feel to it. Tiki's, palm trees and lots of other Hawaii native plants. Furniture fit for a millionare, such as them now. And the kitchen was nice and small for the two of them, with a marble island that made the room.

"Oh wow, sweetie this is amazing. I love it!" she said walking around, until she felt Maxwell take her hand. He led her silently to the back of the small house, sliding open the slider door and heading out onto the deck that had a wonderful view of their backyard, which had two large palm trees in it, a very small little pond and a perfect view of a nonpublic beach. A few people were out on it, but only people who had special reservations in houses such as theirs, were aloud on this beach.

"We can go down later," Max said, standing behind fran. His arms wrapped around her small frame and placing kisses down her bare shoulder. "Right now I'd like to show you the bedroom..."

"I like that idea, Max." she whispered back turning in his arms she kissed him lovingly. When they broke apart he held her hand again and led her to their bedroom. Definitaly the nicest room in the house. An area for her to do her hair and make-up, a body length mirror apart from the smaller one. And a huge bed, bigger than the queen Max had back at the mansion.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Like it? Baby, I love it!" she said squeezing his hand and pulling him to the bed. She scooted up and pulled him down for a kiss where he made his way between her legs.

Kissing and grinding against each other only led to them panting next to each other an hour later after she yelled 'Mista Sheffield!', a habit of her's when they were growing very intimate. Her dress remained on but pushed up to her stomach, though her tights and boots were gone and his pants were pulled back up but the zipper remained open.

"God, I will never get tired of making love with you, Max." she whispered kissing his chest. She'd only gotten a few of his upper buttons undone. They were more concerned when connecting, if you catch my drift.

* * *

After a big of a cleanup and a make-up retouch, they dressed into their bathing suites and headed down to the beach. Fran wore a black bikini with a big red smiley face on the right boob and a smaller on the front part of her bikini bottoms on the crotch.

They walked hand in hand, setting up their things on the beach before heading out to the water. "Ohh, it's cold." Fran complained, about to retreat back to their towel when Maxwell started shouting.

"Help, Fran! HELP!" he yelled, she turned around finding him neck deep in water. She quickly trudged out only to slap him in the head when she reach him. He stopped flailing his arms and rubbed his head. "What the devil was that for?" he asked.

While he was neck deep in water, it stopped only at Fran's belly button. "Really, babe? Fake drowning to get me in the water? That is so Grace's trick!" she said turning to march away.

Max chuckled and grabbed her waist from behind pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry, darling. I just want us to have fun, thats all." he said kissing the side of her neck. She instantly forgave him, feeling weakened by his kisses to one of her most sensitive areas.

"It's okay darling, just don't do that to me. Do you know how lost I'd be if I lost you?" she asked. Hurt in her voice at the mere thought.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I need you, and you need me. We'll never be apart, my love. I promise." he said. Fran nodded and smiled.

They stayed at the beach for a while. Fran tanning for a little bit and Maxwell was in and out of the water. Going out in the deeper water to play in the waves. _He's so sexy when he's wet, ugh even more when it's from sweat. 5 years of waiting definitely paid off! _

"Ow.. Oh what the, ow ow! Ugh, Fran! Fran!" he yelled to her. Fran looked at him over her sunglasses and raised a brow.

"I'm not falling for it, honey." she said laying back down. Maxwell frantically started to swim closer to shore. A stinging sensation coursing through his leg.

"No, no Fran this is serious! Something stung me!" he said and made it out of the water. Fran looked up at him pushing her sun glasses into her hair.

"Sweetie, knock it off. It isn't funny!"

"No Fran, look." he said when he noticed the tentacle of a jelly fish on his foot and wrapped around his ankle and partialy on his leg. He quickly removed it and sat down in agony. The area already growing red where the tentacles were.

"Oh, no!" Fran yelled getting up and rushing to him. She looked at his leg and her eyes grew wide. "Honey, wh-what do I do? What do I do?" she exlaimed.

"Calm down fran, give me that towel." Max said, sounding calmer than her but clearly in pain and on the verge of hysteria himself. She did as she was told and he tied it as tightly as he could around his knee to stop blood flow.

"Alright darling listen carefully," he said holding her face gently. "Run in the house, and grab a bottle of vinegar, okay?" he said. She nodded.

"Alright, vinega. Got it, sweetie. Oh please, hang on Max!" she said getting up and running as fast as she could to the house, grabbing the vinegar and running back. She was confused, but watched as Maxwell poured it all over the sting.

"What will this do, honey?" she asked him, tears flooding in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Deactivates the venom. Now please, help me back to the house." he said. He had to sound stronger than he actually was inside. Because inside he was freaking out worse that she was. And it only killed him more to see her struggling with tears in her eyes and how scared she was. He hated it even more that she had to help him walk all the way back to the house, but he apprieciated her help very much.

Once inside she sat him on the couch sense it was closer than the bedroom, and propped up his leg as instructed. "Oh honey, please, what should I do? Should I call a docta? Should I take you to the hospital? Oh, I'm so scared!" she said crying, only her tears still did not fall.

"Just try and calm down, sweetie so I can stay calm." he said, his breathing a bit labored. She went and got him cold water, and poured a bit more vinegar on his leg.

"It's numb, I can barely feel it. Or my toes." he said, his face red and his was very sweaty.

"Please let me take you to a docta, honey. I'm so scared." she whispered on her knee's beside him on the floor. He was holding her hands rubbing gently with his thumbs to calm them both down.

"No, no. This will pass.." _I think... I hope..._ "I just need to relax for the rest of the day. Maybe tomarrow too."

"But Max-" he cut her off,

"No, sweetie. I will not spend our honeymoon in the hospital. Your perfectly fine with taking care of me." he said.

"I know, baby, but what if you die?" she said and finally the tears fell down her soft blush covered cheeks. It killed Maxwell to see her cry. He wiped away her tears.

"Darling, darling... aww, sweetheart." he said. _Hang on, old boy. She needs you to stay alive and you need her. Don't quit! Stay strong._ He exhaled slowly and fought off wincing at the thobbing in his leg. "I'll be fine. I won't leave you, I promise. Just, do me one favor, Fran." he said his voice suddenly sounding choked.

"Yes, honey, anything." she said watching him intently.

"Don't let me fall asleep, no matter what." he said.

Fran nodded and pressed her forehead against his arm and just bawled her eyes out. Sobbing and moaning and groaning and crying until her eyes burned. Maxwell could only stroke her hair and cooingly 'shhhh' as she cried.

_God, please help me... don't take me from her now, please..._ And things began to go black for Mr Sheffield.

**So how do you like the story so far? If you know me as a writer, I love my romance and sex just as much as the next girl, but I also looooveeeee writing me some drama! So! I hope you enjoyed, again, please please pleassee review and let me know what you think. =] And Max will not die! **


	3. In sickness and in health

**It's chapter 3! Yes indeed! I'm so excited about this story! I see it going rather far and If not, I'll end it and possibly do a sequel. But I'm happy with it, and I hope you all are as well. So, onward!**

Poor Fran, or poor Max? Which one should you pitty more? I mean poor Fran was so into her crying and her eyes were burning as if acid was poured into them. Worried for her husbands wellfare. While poor Max, was able to still hear her sobs and with open eyes he saw almost nothing. He was falling in and out of conciousness and felt unable to move to tell her.

When Fran finally did notice, his eyes her barely open and his breathing not very noticable. His face was red, as if he was having an alergic reaction, so she went and found some Advil. Hey, she didn't know what else to do. Crushing up the pills to dust, she put the powder into his mouth and a little water, rubbing his throat so he could swallow.

Stuck to her seat, she didn't know what else to do but keep tapping his face when his eyes would close. He would open them real quick and look around as if he was blind, but not make a sound. Fran was so scared she couldn't move from her spot, partially sitting on the couch watching his face for god knows how long. Tapping him when he would start to close his eyes.

His leg was swelling a little, and she had one of his ties now around his leg where the towel was. She was too fucking scared to even get up to grab a phone. But does 911 even work in Hawaii? She had no idea.

But she was not going to leave his side. She worried the moment she walked away he would slip away from her...

"Oh honey, I hope you can here me." she whispered.

_I can hear you, darling, yes I can hear you!_

"I have to beg you, sweetie," Fran continued, fighting off more tears. Her eyes really couldn't take any more. They were so dry yet moist. It was an uncomfortable feeling. "I have to beg you not to give up, okay? Just stay strong.. Don't leave me." she said and tapped his face again when his eyes yet again began to close.

_Oh Fran, keep talking love, keep talking to me... I won't leave.. I can't leave..._

"I love you, Maxwell Sheffield. Always have, always will." she said. "You're the only person who knows the real me, and still loves me unconditionaly." _Apart from the kids and my motha.._ She silently added.

"I would be so lost without you. I can imagine a world without you in it, to see your face every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to bed. To watch our old wedding video with the kids on our anniversary." _Old? Honey, ya just got married yesterday. _"For you to grow old and us to die together. You a 90 year old man and me a... 40 year old women." she said, and nearly smiled. She watched his lips turn up into a smile, and a familiar spark hit his eyes.

"Sweetie? Oh sweetie! You can hear me?" she asked softly.

"Ye.." he was able to get out before coughing a little. He cleared his throat and winced at the pain in his leg. He patted his stomach, signaling that he was hungry.

"You want somthing eat honey? Roll your eyes for yes and blink twice for no." she said. He rolled his eyes but not for a yes and smiled. Then he slightly nodded his head.

"Okay uh... hold on sweetie, I wanna make sure your really okay."

"I will be... when I.. Eat.." he said between breaths. Fran wondered how jelly fish poison worked because it sure as hell seemed to be affecting his breathing. Kissing his forhead she got up and made her way into the kitchen quickly, wrapped up in a beach towel wearing flip flops that smacked loudly off the tile floor in the kitchen. She kicked them off so she could hear Maxwell if he called for her.

Figuring he should eat anything chewy, Fran went and got him some yogurt she found. Banana, becuase she always loved hearing him say that word with his british accent.

"Here you go, honey." she said. Fran made up her mind that if she had to spend the honeymoon taking care of him, she was totaly fine with it, so long as it bettered his health. She set down the yogurt and headed back into the kitchen, coming back shortly with some ice packs. She set them on his foot, ankle and lower leg and wrapped them on with her towel to keep them in place.

"Thank you, love." Maxwell said in a clear voice after Fran spooned him some on the yogurt. Fran nodded, his thanks was unecessary.

"'In sickness and in health', honey." she said with a small smile, and returned it. His heart warming to her words. She truely was the perfect women for him, and he hated that he took so long to commit to her, when clearly despite how odd she was, she was a perfect women. In both beauty and personality.

* * *

Four days passed by of this. Maxwell laid up only in the bedroom now. He was only allowed to sleep 4 hours every few hours because they both still had their fears. Fran felt extremely lonely and worried for him, but he was showing signs of recovery. He could feel his leg better now and move it, so she was able to get him to the bathroom to wash up once a day.

His breathing was better, but he was very nausous and threw up often. She had been able to call a doctor who told her these were signs of him getting better. Which was reasuring for Max, but not good enough for Fran. She wanted her husband in tiptop shape. Happy and smiling and healthy as a horse. She often cried herself to sleep, though she slept even less than Maxwell did. Deep bags were under her eyes and she didn't bother put on make-up and she was constantly in her robe. And she took the fastest showers of her life now, 5 minutes. A full 20 or so minutes shorter than her usual showers.

Fran was sitting at her small desk brushing through her hair when she heard Maxwell coughing as he woke up. She quickly came to his side. "Honey, are you okay? Need more Advil?" she asked.

Max put a soothing hand on her cheek and gently stroked with his thumb to calm his worried wife. "Sweetie, relax. I'm just a bit hoarse, may I have some water?" he asked. Fran nodded and went for a glass of ice cold water and handed it to him. She watched him down the glass and hand it back to her. She set it on the night stand and sat beside him curling her legs up to her side, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

She looked at his leg, the swelling was nearly gone and after the second night she had taken the tie off when he assured her the poison wasn't gonna travel anymore than it already had. She'd changed him into some sweat pants and black T shirt. Fran's eyes were red and puffy from her lack of sleep and crying. Her forhead creased with worry, her hands gripping at the tie of her robe.

Fran let out a sigh and shook her head. "I feel like this is my fault, baby." she whispered.

Maxwell looked at her in shock. "Oh darling! This is hardly your fault! Sure you didn't believe me at first, and that's my fault for fake drowning." he said, and she was shocked to hear this from him. She had spent all this time convincing herself it was her fault. "Regardless if I fooled you or not, me yelling for help and you rushing to my aid wouldn't of made a difference, honey. Because it stung me and it took me a while to realize the pain in my leg was not a rash from the sand." he explained.

Fran blinked, fighting back more tears as she nodded. She hated this news even more, that he kept swimming with a jellyfish clinging to his leg until the stinging go so bad he realized something was indeed very wrong. So more venom was pumped into him than if he automatically inspected the pain he had in his leg.

"I'm just... I don't know, Max. I'm a mess right now." she said with a heavy sigh. Max stroked her face and leaned in to kiss her, pulling back shortly after. They hadn't kissed sense the accident.

"I know honey, but look, I'm getting better. In fact, I think I can try walking. Care to help me?" he asked. She smiled a little and nodded getting up. Fran helped him walk all around the house. It was a one floor house, so they walked all around until he felt he had enough after walking a little on his own. They stopped on the couch, turning the Tv on and watching some whatever was on CBS at the time.

They watched Tv in silence, Fran helping Max eat some yogurt and a BLT, it was about 6 in the afternoon. He smiled at her, though he was pained at how upset she looked and how scared she'd been these past few days. He found himself staring at her for a while, just watching her as she ate her food, a BLT and a side of MacNCheese as she watched the Tv.

He felt bad, like his carelessness in the water is what caused this. It obviously was, and for his mistake Fran also had to suffer. He didn't want that, but she proved herself to be one helluva caring women and for that he would owe her his life forever.

"Y'know, Max, it's not polite to stare." she said, her face still towards the Tv but her eye moving to peak at him. She smiled a little and turned facing him, setting her plate down and wiping off her mind.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Maxwell asked her.

Taken aback by this question, she nervously looked away and back to him. "Well, about the wedding... the wedding night..." she blushed as she mentioned that. "And hearing you screaming in pain, your face as you drifted in and out of conciousness." she abruptly stopped and closed her eyes when she felt tears building again.

"I'm fine now though, darling. Don'tdwell on it." he said, almost pleading with her. He wanted things to go back to being honeymoonish. He still had many things to do with here here. Places to take her, and love to make. They had two months to be alone and so far 4 days was spent of him sick out of his mind and her being so worried she could barely sleep.

"C'mere, love." he finally said and she moved to sit between his legs. He began to massage her shoulders and before he knew it she was putty in his hands. Her head leaning back to rest against his shoulder as his hands worked their magic on her knots that were all in her shoulders and down her back.

Looking over he could see her neck, invitingly exposed to him. He felt his heart starting to pound as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. She exhaled softly and her eyes fluttered closed as her hands went to rest on his thighs. Max took this as invitation to continue kissing her neck, and got so bold as to continue downward to her chest. He looked up, only to see her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. He gently pushed aside her robe and took her breast into his hand.

He massaged gently, his thumb circling her nipple until it grew hard. Her breathing was picking up and he leaned down taking her taut nipple into his mouth. She purred in pleasure, and he moaned his own satisfaction. Right now he wanted to get up to speed with the honeymoon, newly wed vibe, and by god was he doing just that.

Unbeknownst to him, she was already slick wet. Her core ready to take him in, her body language did nothing but invite him to keep advancing. Lord knows, no matter how tired Fran was she wasn't going to deny her husband the bing bing.

"Oh, honey.." she whispered when he untied her robe and went to work on her other nipple giving it equal attention as the other.

She didn't know how long, but she soon found herself impatient and she needed some contact from him now. In a quick movement from both of them having practically read eachothers minds, her robe was taken the rest of the way off, his shirt, and she was working on removing his sweats and boxers as he pinned her down on the couch.

"Oh Fran..."

"Oh Max..." she echoed him, her body filling with the heat and desire to be ravished and sexed like there was no freaking tomorrow.

"God, Fran... I need you now, right here, my love." he whispered, kicking off the rest of his pants and boxers.

"I'm yours, Max. Please, take me right here right now!" she said and let out almost a primal moan when he plunged himself into her awaiting desire.

Pleasure crashed over them both like a fucking tsunami, and when he began moving within her she could only close her eyes and moan out her pleasure. Max watched her face as he made love to her, and noticed a tear slip down from her eye when she looked back up at him. He could tell she was happy now, and had missed him and was worried. They both were, because they almost lost eachother in a way that is irreversable.

A few more tears fell from her brown eyes as they made love, Max gently wiping them away as he leaned down and kissed her with so much passion it could burn down a forest.

Soon he could feel her legs shaking and her walls clenching around his shaft as she drew closer to her orgasm until he began going faster and harder.

"Oh Max! Mista Sheffield!" she screamed as her body shook in it's climax. Maxwell did not stop through her orgasm, and watched in complete awe at her beauty as she came. She was sexy, vibrant, and just gorgeous as she went through her orgasm. Calming down a little she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly.

"Let go, baby..." she whispered to him, her eyes filled with tears and joy and ecstasy. To encourage him, she moved her body with his a little, though awkward with her being on bottom. She also bit, licked and sucked at his neck and shoulders.

"Fran, oh Frannie... oh dear god, love I'm..." he was cut off by a deep passionate kiss. He moaned loudly into her mouth as he shook slightly while he exploded into her, releasing his seed into his wife's center of desire only be more satisfied that Fran went into anouther orgasm herself, and orgasmic ecstasy overtook them both. He collapsed on top of her but was careful not to crush her with his full weight. He slipped himself out of her, and they panted together, her held tightly in his arms.

For them, it felt like it had been an eternity sense he had gotten stung by the jellyfish, and even longer for him to recover.

"I love you, darling." he whispered to her, kissing along her beautiful face and to her lips.

"And I love you, my love." she said. Fran was asleep within 15 minutes, and she slept nice and soundly through the rest of the day and until about 5pm the next.

* * *

She awoke with her head on Maxwell's lap, and the smell of lasagna filled the room.

"Mmm, that's something nice to wake up to. You cooked, love?" she asked, groggily as she rubbed her sleep filled eyes.

"Yes love, I called your mother for the recipe." he said, and pointed to a plate of lasagna on the coffee table just for her. Steam raising off it, letting her know it was fresh and still hot.

"Well thank you, honey." she said sitting up and slipping on her robe. She stretched and let out a big yawn before grabbing the plate and taking a big bite. "Mmm, this is delish." she said while chewing. "How long did I sleep?" she asked him.

"Like twenty four hours, almost darling. It's 5:13pm." he said, taking a bite of his food. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a mouth full of lasagna. She quickly chewed and swallowed.

"You let me sleep for practically a day? What the hell?" she said, in total shock.

"Darling, you needed it. Trust me." he said. "Your eye bags are almost gone, too."

"Well that's a relief."

"Mhmm.. So I do have plans for us tonight, honey." he said setting his finished plate down.

Fran cut off a piece of hers and stuffed it into her mouth, savoring all the flavor and looking at him. Smiling warmly as she remembered the love they made on this couch, and how she cried during it all. And he looked so much better now. Even had a slipper on his foot.

"What plans are those?" she asked curiously.

Max took her plate from her and set it down then took her hands. Fran got a little nervous, and her stomach protested with Max taking away her food. She was famished.

"Max?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Now, bare with me on this, darling. What we are going to do today is a little odd, but I think maybe you'll come around to it." he said.

"Max, just tell me." she said softly.

"Darling, we're gonna go sunset snorkeling!"

_Oy! _

**Lol, soo! Reveiws would make me one happy camper! Yes indeedy! Lol. Next chapter will be up asap. I go back to school tomorrow though, but I have no doubt in my mind the next chapter will be up by Friday. Next chapter is their sunset snorkling, will Fran do it? Will Max be able to do this without anouther attach? Will Fran get to finish her lasagna? Will I ever stop with these questions! Find out next time on... HONEYMOONERS ON DECK! Lol!**


	4. All good times come to an end

**I just have to say I absolutely love this story and I'm glad to see other's do too. Though only one person has reviewed, that one person and the favorites I'm getting are only keeping me phsyced up to keep going! Woo hoo! So, this'll be more a fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

Fran sat side by side with Max in the back of the limo that was taking them to their destination. Absently itching her ear as she usually did the day after sex. She was on cloud 9, taking Max's advice and not thinking about the 4 days wasted because really, they weren't wasted. It was just the two of them, and though she was worried out of her wits and he was sick to nearly death, she stuck by him and he repayed her with his love.

That was good enough for Fran.

"Honey, this Island is beautiful. I'm so glad we are in Hawaii!" she said, taking his hand and entwining their fingers together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned in, his lips only inches from hers.

"You deserve only the best, my darling. I'm glad your enjoying yourself." he said.

Fran was enjoying herself but she was also freaking out. Fucking snorkeling? She was terrified of deep water, and to be swimming with these creatures only freaked her out more especially after what happened to Max. But he also had reassured her that the suits would protect them from anything that came there way, except a shark of course but they would be in a closed off area. Away from any really threatening creatures.

Max himself was excited, he'd taken the kids snorkeling before when Grace was a little girl, before Nanny Fine showed up. And they'd enjoyed it a lot, though Maggie was a bit scared before hand. They eventually relaxed in the water and were able to enjoy themselves.

Only difference with now, was they would be doing this a little bit before sunset, so the water would be almost an orange color and he heard it was quite romantic. He planned on taking Fran on a picnic on the beach after snorkeling.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and were greated by a women named Marry.

"Hello, I'm Marry. Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Sheffield." she said extending her hand.

"Please call me Maxwell, nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand. Fran took her hand next and shook it. "And this is my lovely wife, Fran." he interoduced her.

"Nice to meet you, Mary." Fran said, looking at the women. She was thin, but a little thicker than Fran in the ass than Fran, and slightly thicker thighs, and she was very tanned. But her face made her look older, maybe mid 40's.

"Well, if you fallow me Max and Fran, I'll take you to where you can get changed into a wetsuit." she said and motioned for them to fallow as she began to walk down into a small building by the beach. Fran could see the floating lines that must be where they were going to be snorkeling and got more scared. The water was still clear blue, tropical, but looked darker indicating that it was deeper than, and not very shallow like the beach by their little home.

"So, would you like to go scuba diving, which is going deep into the water which would require an oxygen tank, or just goggles and a snorkel, for surface snorkeling?" the women asked once inside. Wetsuits and goggles, tanks and flippers all lined the walls in the place, and room labeled coed bathroom.

"Oh, honey, scuba diving sounds like fun..." Max started to say.

"No no, sweetie I'm scared to do that. I wanna just do the surface snorkeling." Fran said in a rush. Max frowned a little, sad that she was clearly still scared, but not matter. She wasn't backing down fully, so that a relief.

"So that's what you want?" Mary asked. Fran and Max nodded. "Okay then!" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Well, for that you actually can just wear your own bathing suits but we will provide the snorkel, goggles and some flippers. And I, your lifeguard, will be with you the whole time. So go get changed, and I will be out back getting your things ready." she said, very peppy and giddy. It oddly annoyed Fran.

Max and Fran both got their bathing suits and went into the one bathroom they had. Mary sure looked at them weird, but they were husband and wife now. Oh well. Fran pulled off her clothes and stepped into her bikini bottoms. After adjusting them just right, she lifted her top to put it on when she noticed Max putting on his own bathing suit bottoms and he was slightly aroused...

"Happy, sweetie?" Fran asked tying the neck part of her top on and then the back. Max pulled up his shorts and looked at her with a slight blush in his tan face. She smiled at him and approached him, tracing a finger town his chest to the top of his shorts. "I can fix that for ya real quick, darling." she whispered.

Maxwell swallowed hard and kept his eyes on his wife. "H-How?" he asked, his breathing picking up. He felt her fingers slip into his shorts and her small hand wrap around his hard shaft. He hissed in delight and backed up to the wall. He let her stroke him for a moment before shaking his head.

"N-no, Fran. We can't do this here, darling. Not now... we have plans and... and..." He was cut off by a gentle kiss.

"I'm only taking care of your problem, honey." she winked and slowly dropped down to her knee's. Max's eyes bulged, he'd never received a blow job before and though he was sure he didn't want his first to be here, in the bathroom of some shack. He couldn't move, stuck in his place watching his sexy wife kissing along his lower stomach while slowly pulling his trunks down.

His shaft sprang free in Fran's face and she looked at his size in awe, having not gotten a good look at the length and girth until now. And she was fasinated, turned on, and curious as to how this didn't hurt her, instead he completed her when they made love. A perfect peice to a puzzle.

"Just relax, honey." she said before taking him into her experienced mouth. Fran worked on him nice and slow. Licking up and down his shaft and then taking him in as much as she could which was nearly all of him. Closing her eyes and enjoying it, Max let out a grunt as she worked on him with her mouth. His toe's curling as this unfamiliar pleasure coursed through his body along with adrenaline in the thrill of doing this in semi-public.

Fran's head bobbed back and forth, her hand also stroking up and down his shaft until she was sure he was close.

"Oh Fran... honey, I'm close.. Move away." he whispered to her, but he was in for anouther shock. Fran only increased her suction on him, and kept going moving her head faster and moaning which caused vibrations to flow through him. His shaft twitched and clenching his eyes and mouth shut he released into her mouth where Fran proceeded to swallow every last drop.

Letting him out of her mouth with a 'pop', she smiled up at her satisfied husband, wiping off the corners of her mouth. She rose to her feet and placed a loving kiss to his lips, then pulled back for him to catch his breath.

"Oh.. My god.. Darling, where did you.. How did you.. Oh my god..." he was speechless. Fran merely smiled and pulled up his trunks and rinsed out her mouth in the sink with a bottle of water she had in her purse.

"Ready, love?" Fran asked, winking. He nodded and fallowed Fran out the door and to their instructor/life guard Mary.

Mary was waiting for them in the water, with it up to her waist. She had changed into a one peice red bathing suit with a white plus on her stomach signaling she was a lifeguard, though she was definitely at least 30 years old.

They put on their goggles and snorkles and flippers. And after short instruction, they were swimming around in the shallower end. Fran was reluctant to go to the deeper parts. Only a little bit abover her head and the water was calmer so not big waves at all. She was scared, but after a little coaxing from Max she finally got into it and was having a blast about an hour into everything.

* * *

After about 1 hour and 30 minutes of snorkeling and looking at the sea critters, Max decided it was time for part 2 of their evening together. The sun was going down more, the sky looked a pinkish orange. They dried off and changed into some clean fresh clothes after a fresh water hosing to get rid of the sea salt smell.

"See darling, that wasn't so bad." Max to her in the limo. Kissing her temple. Fran smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess not, but don't ever try and get me to scuba dive, honey. That I know I can't do." she said taking a bite of a PB&J she packed for herself.

"Don't fill up, honey. We still have one more place to go." he said, as they made their way down the streets in the Limo. Max kept her occupied in conversation about the time he took the kids snorkeling, until the limo came to a stop signaling they were at their destination.

Max got out first, and took Fran's hand as she exited the vehicle. Dressed in a lovely evening summer dress. White with pink roses rising from her left side up to her armpit. She looked exquisite.

"Oh honey, I can't wait to see where your... taking me. Why are we back home?" she asked him, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Relax, Fran." he cooed. "The surprise in on the beach." he said.

"Ohhh.." she said, and giggled her adorable nasally giggle. Max absolutely adored it, and led her silently down to the beach, his hands over her eyes.

"I won't let you fall, darling." he whispered as he led her down to where a thick blanket was laid out, flower peddles from different color roses, and wine in a cooler was placed in the middle of it all. Glasses, and a small basket with a steak dinner sat off to the side. He'd had this all prepared while she was asleep before.

"Ready, love?" he asked. She nodded and he removed his hands from her eyes when they were right at their spot.

Her eyes instantly bulged and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped at the beautiful site before her. Tears welled in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. The sunset's light made this all the more beautiful, and the sound of nothing but the ocean and the wind in the background created the perfect music.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, coming up beside her, a bit worried she hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh Max, I love it!" she squealed before pressing a long sweet kiss to his lips.

Slowly he parted from her lips, and motioned for her to sit. He poured them the wine and they toasted.

"To our happily ever after, sweetheart. To our live's together, as husband and wife. Best friends..." they clinked together their glasses.

"Soul mates." Fran said softly, smiling before they sipped their wine.

They ate in comfortable silence, then decided to cuddle up after moving away the wine cooler and basket. Laying on their backs, her nestled up nice and cozey in his arms. She'd never felt safer, happier... more in tune with herself and him before.

They must have layed like this for a while because before long, they were looking up at the stars.

"I don't see it..." said Fran.

"Honey look... right there.." he said pointing. "There's one... there's two... and there's three." he said.

Fran stared for a long moment then shrugged. "I just don't see it, honey. Couldn't Orion get a little more style in his belt so he'd have more than three measly stars? I mean c'mon, one of my belts would take up the whole galaxy." she said matter-of-factly. Max just laughed and shook his head. He was trying to point out constellations to her but was failing miserably.

"Wait, Max look!" she yelled with excitement in her voice.

"What is it, darling?"

"I found the gravy ladle, see?" she asked pointing out the stars. He chuckled and shook his head. "What, how can you not see that? And there's the pudding spoon." she said with a smile.

"Honey?" Said Max, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Yes?"

"Those are the big dipper and the littler dipper."

"No, that's not what they're called."

"Who the devil told you that?"

"Ma." she said proudly. Max smiled and rolled his eyes. Figures she would mistake them for somthing having to do with food.

They grew silent again after sharing a laugh on the subject, before Fran looked to Max with serious eyes.

"Honey, what do you see in our futcha?" she asked propping herself up on one elbow to look at him better. He did the same and raised a brow at her sudden question.

"Well darling, I already have you as my wife. The kids adore you, they're almost all ready to leave the house. I see us growing old together, very much in love. With a great family right behind us." he said kissing her sweetly.

Fran looked at him with love filled eyes. Then anouther question, "What about us having children?" she asked.

"Well of course I want you to adopt Maggie, Brighton and Grace." he said with a smile, oblivious to what she was actually getting at. But this side tracked her for a moment.

"Really, sweetie? You want me to adopt them?" she asked.

"Don't you want to? Because I know they'd love it, and I would as well. You practically are their mother, darling." he said softly.

Fran nodded with a smile and kissed him again, longer this time. He gently pushed her down and lay ontop of her as they continued their kissing until Fran slowly pulled away.

"What about kids of our own, honey?" she whispered, biting her lower lip looking up at her sexy British husband. Max was shocked by this sudden question and sat up in a rush.

"Don't you think it's a tad early to be talking about this, darling? I mean.. We only just got married. And I'm not ready to share you..." he said taking her hands as she too sat up. A look of sadness on her face.

"But... I want to have a family too, Max."

"And you will, my love. Once we get adoption papers for the kids. We'll do it as soon as we get home." he said going to kiss her. She denied him, and stood up.

"But I want kids of our own, Max. I want to know what it's like to feel pregnant, and have a baby growing inside of me. Our own child, something we made together out of love."

"We can sign the adoption papers out of love, darling. Are they not good enough children for you?" he asked, and regreted that question immediatly. He knew how horrible it sounded, and he didn't mean it that way but the damage was done.

"Of course they're enough, Max! But is it so bad that I want a baby of _our _own? That _we _made?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Do you not want a baby with me?" she asked.

Max couldn't answer. Not that he didn't want one, but he was shocked. Upset, and seeing the hurt in her eyes he only wanted this fight over and to comfort her back to their wonderful evening...

"Fran, your being irrational. Let's talk about this like adults some other time..." Another whoopsie!

Fran just nodded, hands on her hips. "I can't believe this.." she said. "So I'm not talking about this like an adult? Fine. Let me walk away, like a child!" she said, being over dramatic as she sometimes was, she stomped her foot, 'hmmf'ed' and made her way back into the house. She didn't talk to him the rest of the night. And set up a bed on the couch, ignoring him the moment he walked into the house.

She was hurt. She wanted a baby with Max, she knew deep down that's what she wanted. She felt rejected by him, hurt, betrayed even. And he didn't need to say they could talk like 'adults' some other time as if she was acting immature and didn't know what she was talking about.

Fran cried herself to sleep on the couch, Max forced to listen to her silent sobs from the bedroom. His heart breaking, how could he have hurt her so badly?

Fran just slept an uncomfortable sleep, wondering to herself... _Why?_

**Yes I just HAD to end it there. Lol. So, how was it? Hmm? 4 chapters up in.. Less than 24 hours? This is a new record for me! Whoohoo! So I think I didn't get the ending exactly as envisioned it but oh well. Next chapter up, asap. I will make no promises on the date. But keep in touch through my email if you'd like. That's TwilightRentbabe at (a I m) (d o t) com. Please Review! :D**


	5. Apology accepted, Honeymoon time again!

**Hey guys! I'm absolutely in love with this story, how about you? I have to say thank you for the reviews and the people who favorited me as an author and my story. You should check out my other stories too, they are Twilight though. My story Escape is on break or hiatus right now, because I have major writers block for it, but if you're a twilight fan and a fan of my writing, go read 'em! =] **

**So, onward! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I own nothing.**

Fran woke up early the next morning. A slight headache but easy to ignore for now. She instantly remembered why she was asleep on the couch, because of things Maxwell said last night and felt nearly sick to her stomach. All her life she knew she wanted to find a husband and have kids of her own. Well, at first she didn't really mind if she didn't have kids, so long as she got a husband she loved and who loved her back. But when she met and fell in love with Maxwell, she knew she wanted to marry him and have children.

Remembering the things he said last night upset her all over again. Saying they could talk about this 'like adults' some other time, as if right then and there they could not because she was being immature or something. And accusing her on her thinking the three kids he already had and wanted her to adopt weren't enough. Shit, in a way... the kids were hers. They took to her better than their own father at first! And actually listened to her when she got there.

But probably what hurt the most, was that when she asked if he wanted a baby of their own, biologically, he didn't answer. So obviously, a 'no'.

Fran needed to relax, so she went to take a nice warm shower. She walked past their bedroom without even glancing at the door. Oh you bet your tucous he was still in the doghouse. She was hurt, and felt he was taking one of her dreams away. If he had a logical reason as to why he didn't want kids, other than having to share with her.. She'd be more understanding.

Fran let out a sigh as she shut the bathroom door behind herself. She stripped of her clothes and set them into a hamper basket in there, and set up the water for her shower. When she got in, she stood there for a while, closing her eyes and letting the water just cascade down her slender body. The pounding showerhead massaged her a little, relaxing her some. She tried to clear her head, but that wasn't really happening.

When the water began to get cold, she washed up, washed her hair and got out. She now smelled of Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, her hair laying almost flat on her shoulders. No teasing to it, just that freshly washed look. A slight curl was to it, and she ran her fingers through it and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Parted slightly to the left of her widow's peak.

Fran put on her white plush robe with the fruits all over it. Possibly her favorite, and left the steamy bathroom only to be met by the nice cool breeze in their air conditioned beach house.

Her stomach rumbled and she made her way into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Maxwell awoke to the sound of the shower running, and sat up after looking to his right and seeing no Fran. He frowned, when the memories of last night flooded his mind.

"Oh, Fran... please forgive me." he whispered. He heard the water shut off, and decided to get up and go into the kitchen for a bite to eat. He began cooking some eggs and bacon, toasting some bread as well. Jelly and ketchup sat at the island and two plates. One for himself and one for Fran.

He heard the small padding of her feet heading towards the kitchen. He knew she'd stop in here right out of the shower, and hoped after a nice breakfast, she would be up to talking about last night.

"Good morning, darling." he said when she walked in. Fran was a little surprised to see him, but shrugged it off and sat at the island.

"Good morning." she said. Max kept his back to her, finishing the eggs and trying to find something to say, small talk.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well I didn't sleep like a baby." she said. "Well maybe I did, sense I don't know how to act like an adult." she spat. It hit Max hard to hear her sounding so angry, so upset and with him.

"You know.. You could have joined me in bed." he nearly whispered.

"Didn't want to." That was a lie. More like she couldn't bare to after how he hurt her.

"Oh.. Well, that changes things." he said. Max swallowed and turned off the burner, then carried the plate over and divided all the food evenly. Though giving himself 2 slices of bacon and her four, with more on an extra plate if she was still hungry.

They ate in silence, fran never looking up at him. Max looked at her every now and again, admiring how beautiful she looked with her wet hair. No make-up and she was still the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Oh, how he wanted to just kiss her, but knew he would be rejected.

"It's not polite to stare." she said without looking up, reading the funnies in a newspaper. But that right there said a lot, she wasn't laughing or even smiling as she read them. Like she always did. It was somthing her and Niles always did together.

"I'm sorry..." he said, but he didn't mean about staring. There was silence. And more silence... and more silence...

"Fran?"

"What?" she asked. "I heard what you said, its fine."

"No, Fran. I'm sorry, for yesterday." he said. His eyes never left her face, and slowly she sighed and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. Fran lifted her head up and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry, baby." he whispered again. "I never ment to hurt you. Honestly, I didn't. You know me, so look into my eyes and tell me I'm not sorry." he said, his voice quivering a little. But he tried not to let it break.

"Max I..."

"No..." he cut her off. "Please, let me speak." he said. Fran sighed and nodded, looking down at her food pushing the remains of some eggs and bits of bacon around the plate.

"I know I hurt you with the things I said. And believe me, I didn't mean anything I said.. Except one thing." Fran locked eyes with him immediatly, her body growing tense. She knew what he was about to say, and already it was eating her up.

"I don't want any more children really." he said. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "It's not that I don't want any with you, it's just that really I don't want to share you, as I said. And we have three kids, yes they aren't yours." he said before she could get a word in to protest. "But they love you like a mother, and I'm sure you love them the same." he said. She nodded in agreement and a tear slowly slid down her face.

"We just got married, and I don't think a baby is something we need right now. Maybe my mind will change in the future, I don't know because I'm not getting any younger." he said. He had to be truthful. "I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday, I really am. But... right now, let's just not focus on a baby. Let's wait a year or two, and see how we feel then." he said.

Tears kept coming down Fran's face. She nodded, and accepted his apology, but she couldn't get over that she had to wait _longer_ for him to make up his mind about something _yet again._ And it killed her because she wasn't getting any younger either, and she was the one who'd be carrying the baby. She waited 5 years for him to finally decide he wanted to marry her, who know's how long she'd have to wait for him to decide he wanted to have a damn baby with her. In reality she thought he didn't want a baby and was just pulling her leg with this one, to please her. But she was in tears, and nothing he could say or do was gonna mend her broken heart on this subject.

"Please don't cry, my love." he said, reaching across the table and stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact, missing his touch after not having been able to sleep with him last night.

"I accept your apology, Max." she said and sniffled wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm just hurt. I want a baby, you've known I always wanted a baby. This is just.. Upsetting news but I respect your feelings." Fran stood up with plate in hand. "This just sucks!" she said, having a little 'childish' moment like she often had.

Max came around the island and pulled her into his arms, where they hugged for a long time. Her crying into his shoulder, gripping onto him for dear life. It pained him to see her this way, but he couldn't help his feelings. And right now, he wasn't ready to have another child, and this was something she would have to accept and live with.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by pretty normally with the honeymoon vibe. They made love often, only now using protection. They went out for dinner every night, and Max was constantly surprising her with gifts and taking her to places all around the islands that she just couldn't believe. They had a wonderful time, all the while though Fran never stopped thinking about having a baby. She could be distracted but it still stayed in her mind.

It was the final week of their honeymoon, and Fran and Max were eating at a very fine restaurant where hula dancers were on stage and couple of fire twirlers. It was an outdoor restaurant and Fran was completely fascinated. Her and Max sat side by side watching the performers. Clapping when one thing would end and anouther would start.

"This is just outstanding, Max. I'm having a wonderful time." she said to him.

"Me too, darling. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, and this food is amazing! It sucks that we have to get back on the ship tomorrow and head home." she said, taking a bite of her Hawaiin dish. Fish and beef wrapped in two island leaves and steamed for hours. It was exquisite, and it was her 3rd along with lots of side dishes.

"Your appetite sure has grown sense we left the mansion, love." he said with a chuckle.

"Well this place's food is amazing! Just yummy. I can't get enough." she said. "But boy does it make me tired." she said with a big smile. It warmed Maxwell's heart to see her just so happy.

Fran covered her mouth and let out a small yawn, Max watching her with love filled eyes.

"Your adorable, my darling." he whispered to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Fran blushed and lowered her gaze.

"Really?" she asked, with a smile from ear to ear. She met his gaze and they both nearly melted in a trance.

Slowly they both leaned in and shared a short loving kiss. They parted with an inch of space separating their lips.

"I love you, Fran." whispered Maxwell.

"I love you, too, Max." Fran replied. They shared another kiss and let the music in the background fade into thin air.

That night Fran and Max walked hand in hand down the sandy moonlit beach near their beach house. Comfortable silence between the two, with the soft sounds of the crashing waves and wind. It was relaxing.

Fran inhaled the scent on the salty ocean and warm summer night. Her heart filled with so much love and adoration for the man whose hand she was holding, and the same went for Max.

"I hate that we have to go tomorrow." said Fran with a sigh. "But I do miss everyone. Especially the kids.

Maxwell looked at her with gentle eyes. "Me too, darling. But just think, we have a few days left together. We just have to leave here tomorrow." he reminded her. Fran shrugged, indifferent.

"It's gonna suck not being able to be alone with you all the time, honey." she said to him. Max nodded in agreement, but he had his duties to full fill and her, her own. And they needed to get these adoption papers so that the kids would legally be hers as well.

"C'mon, lets go back, darling." Max said, bringing their walk to an end right below their home.

"But.. I don't want the night to end now." she said with a frown.

Max raised a brow and smirked. "Do you really think it's over that fast?" he asked in his rich British accent, god how she loved it. Fran raised a brow as well, curious as to what he was getting at. "We're going to pack as long as we can... until we begin to ravish each other and make love in this beautiful home one last time."

Fran's eyes widened for a moment then she smiled and hit his shoulder lightly. "Mista Sheffield!" she giggled. "Betcha you won't be getting any!" she said giggling and running towards the house.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Fine!" he yelled, just for the hell of it. Secretly happy they now shared a home, life, and soon, children together.

They did pack that night for a little bit, but as predicted, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. For many hours that night Fran and Max made love, screaming out their passions and pleasure they were feeling. Happy and content. Sad that the honeymoon was ending, but happy that their live's together were only begining.

**So! That's the end.. Or is it? This I'm actually leaving up to you, the reviewers. Now, I think this story can end here. But if you'd like for me to continue it, I will because I still have lots of idea's, but the honeymoon is pretty much over and I would go with their live's after word and keep going until it became boring for me.**

**OR, I can start a whole new story but I'd need a few days or even a week or two, to come up with a plot that most likely hasn't already been done. And I gotta really think it through so it's not a bore. So, want me to END IT? Or, CONTINUE IT? Let me know, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter! =D**


	6. Reunited

**So I obviously chose to stay with this story for a bit longer. I don't see it going past 20 chapters, but who knows? The more Nanny I watch [which is usually at least 10 eps a day] the more inspired I get and idea's flow into my head like water. And thank you to my faithful reviewer, you know who you are. ^_^ and to the people who have favorited my story and myself as an author. It means a lot. **

**I would also like to say one thing, if the characters seem a bit OOC I don't want any rude comments because it is FanFICTION, so I'm not going to imitate the damn show. Notice how their honeymoon was supposed to be a two month cruz but I made it different. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Fran took Maxwell's hand and stepped out of the limo, taking in a nice long breath of New York air. "It's good to be home." she said, taking in the view of the outside of _their _home now. It was now a new beginning to a new chapter in her life. Married, and now this was her house as well, and soon enough the three children she came to love would be her's as well.

The last few days of their honeymoon was spent mostly in bed in the evenings after beautiful candle lite dinners, and dancing on the back of the ship that they came in on. They didn't want to leave but they did miss their family. The kids, Niles, and Sylvia and Val and Yetta.

They bid farewell to their time alone but waved hello to the new life they were going to start together.

"Fran! Maxwell!" Niles said, coming out the front door and making his way to them to grab their things.

"Niles!" Max and Fran said in unison. It was good to see him again, and all three embraced each other. Fran kissing his cheek. "It's so good to see you, old boy." Max said patting Niles on the back.

"You too, sir. And Fran, my god, your glowing." he said with excited eyes.

"Yeah well, Maxwell is very electrifying." she said shooting her husband a wink. Niles had a big happy smile on his face as he went to get their things. Of course Fran and Max held a few of their own things and entered the mansion.

Fran and Max both dropped their things on the side of the doorway.

"Oh kids!" Fran's nasally voice filled the mansion and then they appeared. Maggie, Brighton, and Grace. Excitement quickly took over the kid's faces.

"Fran! Dad!" they yelled, and ran down the stairs, without killing themselfs, and into Fran's and Maxwell's awaiting arms.

It was a very beautiful reunion of the family. They hugged and kissed and told each other how much they were missed. The kids filled in their father and Fran as to what they'd missed sense they'd been gone. And Fran and Max filled them in on their wonderful honeymoon, leaving out all things sexual of course and they decided to leave out Max getting sick. No need worrying them over something over and done with.

They rest of the evening was spent eating dinner together, prepared by Niles and all including Niles ate at the dinner table. Chatting and laughing, all happy to be together again.

* * *

It was now 9pm, and everything was dying down. They all sat in the livingroom watching a movie. The three kids on the couch, Niles sitting in a chair and Max on the other, with Fran nestled cozey on his lap.

It was still pretty early in the night, but everyone seemed to be a bit tired already. The excitement from the day having worn them down a bit.

"I'm going to bed, daddy. Fran. Goodnight, guys." Grace said.

"Goodnight, angel." Fran said.

"Goodnight, baby." said Max. Grace came over and gave them both hugs and kisses, then headed upstairs. Maggie had a friend coming to get her, spending the night at the friends house.

"When will Gabby be here?" Max asked his oldest daughter.

"Any minute actually. I'm gonna go get my overnight bag." she said getting up and also heading upstairs.

Max then look to his sun with a raised brow. "Son? Any plans this evening?" he asked.

Brighton shook his head. "No. I mean I had tons of parties to go to with lots of hot girls dying to see me, but I wanted to spend the night with you two." he said patting his heart.

Fran giggled. "No plans, huh?"

"No." Brighton mock cried and slumped his way upstairs. Maggie came back down with her bag and looked out the doorway.

"She's here, by dad. Fran." she ran over to hug them then left.

"And then there were three." said Niles. Fran looked at him and smiled standing up and stretching. Yawning. "Tired already, Fran? Odd."

"She's been sleeping a lot sense the trip, actually." Maxwell said. "And eating a lot."

"That's not new, sir." Niles said. Fran rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Niles." she said. Niles smiled innocently and stood up, holding out his arms for a hug which she gladly took.

"You look a bit pale too, you feeling alright?" Niles asked.

"Yeah, a little nausious. Maybe I should go to bed."

"So early?" Max asked with a frown, clearly he had other plans for their first night back at the mansion. Sleeping in their bed as husband and wife.

"Yeah, sorry honey, but I'm just so tired. And a little sick to my stomach." she replied patting it.

"Better to rest, so you can get better soon." Niles said. Max nodded in agreement, but still clearly upset their plans would be ruined.

"Wanna cuddle me, love?" Fran asked. Max nodded with a big smile and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss to her temple. "Goodnight, Niles."

"Goodnight, Fran. Maxwell." Niles did a small bow and headed off to his own room, while the newly weds headed to their own.

They stripped down into their underwear and got into bed. Snuggling up to each other. Fran's head resting in the crook of his neck. Her arm and leg hung lazily over his body.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you." Maxwell whispered, when her breathing began to grow even as she slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too. Night." she whispered back and was soon gone, lost in her beautiful dreams of her and Maxwell's honeymoon.

Fran awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in her stomach. She found it odd, because she hardly ever got sick. Maybe her body reacting to exotic foods she ate on the trip and ship.

Fran rolled over, her back away from Max who was sleeping soundly. She tried to ignore the pain, but it came back a little harder with a wave of dizzyness. Fran sat up and rested her hand on her stomach. Letting the cool breeze of the room cool her off after being warm all night from her's and Max's body heat.

Suddenly her jaw grew rigid and her throat tight. _Ah, crap._ Everything she ate yesterday ended up on the floor next to the bed. _Gggrrreeaaattt._

**What's wrong with Franny? I think you know. Or do you? Maybe she has a virus, or a worm, or is just sick with normal sickness. Or... So what did you think? A little short, yes. But I didn't wanna drag out this chapter anymore than I felt I did... Next chapter will be up asap, probably not until the end of next week but I'm usually full of surprises. Please review with what you thought, or suggestions. **


	7. Sick of being Sick

**I have to say thank you for the reviews. I'm really happy with how this is going. I must apologize for my sometimes really bad spelling. I don't have the best spell check on my computer, that and I have an issue with reading a bit so, I don't really see my mistakes until pointed out or if I read the chapter out loud to myself. **

**Enjoy ladies/guys! What's wrong with Fran? Read on to find out =]**

"That's nasty." Fran said softly, her voice scratchy and seemingly nasally-er than usual. She held her throat and closed her eyes as she threw up a little more. Groaning when she was done, her eyes tearing up. The nausea she felt seemed to be going away a little but then coming back a little.

"Mm, Fran?" Maxwell sleepily mumbled her name, groping the sheets for her. He felt her bum and opened his eyes seeing her back. She was slightly hunched over the side of the bed. And the most repulsive smell hit his nose.

"Ugh, Fran, darling, are you alright?" he asked.

Fran's face instantly grew red with embarrassment. She definitely didn't want him to know she had just emptied her belly on his waxed wooden floor. Max crawled over on the bed and looked down to the source of the smell.

"Aw, honey. Hold on." Max got out of bed and to the intercom. "Niles?"

"Yes sir?" came Niles' voice.

"Fran grew sick on the floor, could you please come and clean it up?"

"Certainly sir."

Max went back over to Fran and got on the bed beside her. "What's wrong honey?"

"Stomach ache, that's all, babe." she whispered.

"Oh do you need some water?" he asked. She nodded and he went to the intercom again.

"Niles? Water please for Fran."

"Yes sir."

Max returned to her and rubbed up and down her back. "You didn't feel well yesterday either. Think maybe it was what you ate?" he asked softly. She shrugged.

"No, I mean... we've had it before. And I don't usually get stomach aches. Headaches are more frequent for me." she explained. Max nodded. In all the years she'd worked for him, she rarely got stomach aches. Colds and headaches were common for her. He hated seeing that she was sick, not to mention the repulsive smell that was now the perfume of the room.

"C'mon, love. Let's go clean your mouth off and maybe you should relax in the jacuzzi, hmm?" he suggested. Fran nodded and he helped her up. Fran felt her sickness seemingly going away actually as they entered the master bathroom. Niles came into the bedroom just then to clean it.

Niles came to the bathroom knocking gently.

"Yes, Niles?" said Maxwell.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly for his dear friend, Fran.

"Yes I believe so, just an upset stomach."

"Was she dreaming about Miss Babcock? I tend to wake up sick when she crosses my dreams." he shuddered.

"Niles, that's not nice. Miss Babcock isn't that replusive." said Fran. Her face grew a little pale and she covered her mouth as she ran to the toilet and threw up some more.

"Told you so." said Niles, exiting the room shutting the door to clean the mess that was made.

Maxwell rolled his eyes at the butler and made his way to Fran, holding her hair out of her face. "Would you like maybe some pepto bismo?" he asked softly.

"No, I feel much better actually." she said standing. "I'd like to brush my teeth though." she said flushing the toilet. She made her way to the sink and brushed her teeth for a good bit, and rinsed before looking her teeth over and doing a breath check. "Ah, much better." she said.

Max sighed, relieved. "You okay now?" he asked. Fran nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird. It left so fast, I feel totally normal." she said. "I'd still like a bath though in the jacuzzi." she said with a grin. "Will you join me?"

Max smiled and put his hands on her waist, pulling her in for a nice kiss. "I'd love to, but I'm going to help Niles."

"Really?" she interupted.

Max chuckled. "No, but I want to make sure it doesn't smell when you go back in there. And I have lots of work to catch up on." he said. Fran pouted, recieving a kiss from her husband. "You know I'd love to, honey." he said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So you relax and call me if you need anything." he kissed her once more and left the bathroom for her to relax in peace.

Fran undressed and got into the jacuzzi, and did just as she was told. She relaxed and let the warm water and jets and bubbles sooth her to sleep.

* * *

For the next few weeks Fran only continued getting sick at random moments. Certain foods would trigger it, some chocolates would sooth it. She always got it in the evenings and mornings especially but she didn't know what was wrong. It came on and left fast as hell.

Getting in the jacuzzi always relaxed her, but when she got stressed the slightest bit it would turn into anger. So she was sick and had mood swings. And of course, she had an idea of what it was. So she decided to go talk to Maxwell.

Fran just got out of a nap on the couch. Stretching she sat up and wondered how she would bring this to Maxwell. Maxwell was always right by her side when she grew sick, surely he had to have this idea in his head as well as to why she was sick.

"Oh good, your up." Maxwell said coming into the room. Fran smiled at the site of her husband as he made his way to her. He sat on the edge of the table as she too sat up on the couch. "Brighton is at a friends house, Maggie out with her boyfriend and Grace is at the movies with Slyvia."

"Ma? Why?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh, Grace and your mother got very close while we were gone, I was told."

"I wonda why that is.." she said thoughtfully.

"The voice?" he suggested.

"What about it?"

"Nothing." he quickly said, fixing his tie. Nervous habit. "So, as I was saying before. The kids are gone, how about we get a little nasty?" he asked leaning forward and kissing her lips. Fran melted into the kiss but was brought back when she remembered her current mission. Though, it killed her because they hadn't had sex since they returned from the honeymoon. He was busy when she was free, he was free when she was sick or busy with the kids. They just couldn't win.

Fran did feel fine right now. _Maybe we could go at it, I can get him all happy and then bring this to him. Yeah, sounds good... Ah no, I better do it now. He's happy at the moment, then we can have sex to brighten up the mood._

"Actually, honey. I have something to talk to you about." she said pulling from him. Fran stood up and walked a lil' bit away.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, worriedly.

"You know how I've been so sick lately off and on? No matta what I eat, and it's always in the morning?" she asked.

Max nodded, oblivious as to what she was getting at.

She could see the confusion on his face, and took a new angle. "Honey, have you thought about what we talked about on the island?" she asked.

"We talked about a lot, baby." He rose to his feet and put his hands in his pockets looking at her patiently.

"About us having kids." she said softly.

Max's face fell and he sighed. "What about it?"

"Where do you stand on that as of right now?" she asked.

"Same place." he answered, confidently and without any hesitation. Fran let out a sigh and nodded.

"That's all." she said and walked away into the guest bathroom. Fran sat on the toilet with the seat down and thought for a moment.

"My last period was a week before the wedding..." she whispered to herself. "I.. I think I got my period while we were on the honeymoon. Hmm..." she pondered a while then opened the door and walked into Maxwell's office.

Niles and him were in conversation about a play he was having trouble with, CC nowhere in site. Thank god, because she wouldn't like this question.

"Honey? How often did we have sex on the honeymoon?" she asked Maxwell immediately. Max blushed and Niles smirked going and cleaning about the room with his duster.

"Why the devil are you asking me this?"

"Just answer, honey."

"Um.. Well, I'd say almost everyday. Why?"

"And we had no interuptions?" she asked.

"No... Fran what's going on? Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Fran stood stuck dead in her thoughts, unable to speak. It all made sense. They never once didn't have sex because of her period, they'd go a day or two without sex only because they were too tired from the day's events and would just lay around all day. Niles was stuck as well looking at the look on Fran's face. He quickly caught on, while Maxwell stood up and went to his frozen wife, oblivious still.

"Fran, darling are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes... never better." Fran said. "Excuse me." she said leaving his office shutting the door. Fran went to the kitchen and sat at the table diving into some chocolate cake. She chewed slowly, her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

A throat cleared behind her. "Um, Miss Fine?" came Niles' voice. "May I ask you what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Niles. Nothing is wrong." she said with a forced smile looking up at her dear friend.

Niles raised a brow. "Oh come on, Fran. Tell me."

Fran sighed and set her fork down. She patted the seat beside her which Niles gladly took.

"Please, don't say anything, Niles. Okay? Promise me, on our friendship, you won't say a word to anyone." she said.

"Not a word, Fran."

"No communicating this in any way, Niles!" She quickly added, knowing he could find a loophole easily.

Niles pretended to zip his lips, lock them, and throw away the key. Crossing his heart and looking at the ceiling a moment.

"Okay, so I think... I think I may be..." she couldn't say it.

"Pregnant?" he said with a big smile.

Her eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"You're glowing, Fran. Absolutely radiant, and your question was a dead ringer." he said with a smirk. "Too bad Max is oblivious. Shall we go tell him?"

"No, Niles. That's the problem."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Max doesn't want any kids right now." she said sadly.

"How do you kn-"

"I asked today. And on the honeymoon." she said, tears brimming in her eyes, but she sucked them back.

"Oh Niles, what do I do if I'm pregnant? He doesn't want any children and I'm totally against abortion..." she said softly. Fran put her elbow's on the table and her face in her hands.

"That's it, I'll have to get an abortion before he can find out." she said softly.

Niles grew rigid. "I don't think so, missy." he said and stood up. "Come on, we will go get a test and then work our way from there. You are _not _getting an abortion. Don't even think of it. Come, now." he took her hand and they headed off to the drug store.

* * *

Niles stood outside the guest bathroom door looking at his watch periodically as he waited for Fran. Grace who was now home walked by and raised a brow at her butler. "Guarding the bathroom? Why?" she asked.

"Um, Miss Babcock had some bad burittos. I'm making sure no one goes in there." he said waving his hand in front of his nose. "You know how dogs get." he said, and they shared a laugh before she walked away.

"Okay Niles," Fran said walking out of the bathroom, two pregnancy tests in hand. Each different kinds to get an accurate reading. "So we have to wait three minutes. Two lines mean's pregnant, one mean's not pregnant." she explained.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as they sat on the couch, setting the tests on the table and waiting.

"Of course I am, I mean I'd be so happy if I was pregnant." she said, then frowned. "But Maxwell doesn't want a baby, so I don't know what I'll do." she said.

Niles wrapped a reasuring arm around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Niles. You're a great friend."

"Anytime, Miss Fine."

Niles looked at his watch. "Is it time?" Fran asked. Niles nodded and looked at her worried eyes, staring at the tests.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No..." Fran said. She exhaled and picked up the test. She closed her eyes, exhaled again, and they both leaned in and took a look.

**CLIFF HANGER! Lol. Is she pregnant or not? Find out next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I got it up earlier than I expected. Please review, let me know what ya think! I personally love this story, but hey that's just me. Next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	8. I've got a secret and Sexy times

**So last chapter left off on a cliffhanger, lol sorry but I had to. How else would I keep you all coming back? So! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

_OH MY GOD OH OMG GOD OH MY GOD..._was all that ran through both Fran's and Niles' minds as they looked at the tests.

There it was plain as all hell, four lines. Two lines on each test. Pregnant. Fran was pregnant. This should of been a happy moment, a moment to celebrate. Instead, tears filled her eyes and she pushed her face into her hands.

_He doesn't want it.. He doesn't want it! _Max didn't want kids right now, or possibly ever again. And here she was, with two positive pregnancy tests. She cried in silence for a while. Niles rubbed her back and held her for what seemed like hours, but was maybe 10 minutes as she just cried and cried.

Finally her eyes burned and she felt like she was all out of tears. Her eyes red and she had a bit of a headache centered mainly in her forehead. "What do I do now, Niles?" she asked.

"You have to tell him, sweetheart."

"No, I can't. He doesn't want it." she whispered.

"Your thinking of an abortion, aren't you?" he asked, disappointingly.

"I don't want to. But what else can I do?" she asked. "Tell him, and he's pissed and I possibly raise this baby alone? Or he stays with me, but we become a bitter old couple. Well he'll get old, I'll be bitter and in the best shape of my life... oh what am I talking about." she whined and pushed her face back into Niles' chest.

"Shh, shh, there there, Fran. We'll think of something." he said softly.

"For now, I don't want him to know, okay?" she said. Niles nodded, he couldn't break this promise, no matter how he felt about the situation. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Honestly? I'm ecstatic." she said, and despite how her voice sounded, she wasn't being sarcastic. "I'm so very happy. I've always wanted a baby. Remember when I was considering artificial insemination?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at the funny memory. "I've always wanted kids, I'm happy I'm pregnant. But it's almost pointless to be happy when Max doesn't want to share this happiness."

"You haven't given him a chance, love." he whispered.

"Your right." Fran said, after some silence. "I'll tell him tonight..." she whispered. Niles nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck, Fran. And congrats." he said and walked off to do his work.

Fran rose to her feet, and decided now was a great time to go take another nap. This was way to much for now, so she went up to bed and cuddled up to Maxwell's pillow and slept for a few hours.

* * *

"Fran!" Came Maxwell's voice at about 8 at night. "Fran?" the bedroom door opened. "There you are, sweetie. Is this what you've been doing all day? Sleeping?" he asked, a little sad. Fran yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Not all day, it's been pretty crazy." she mumbled the last part. Fran got out of the bed and walked to her husband. "You need me?" she asked.

"Yes, would you like to have dinner? Everyone else already ate." he said softly.

"Mhmm. Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. But, I want to eat up here." she said. This was weird, Fran was all down in the dumps. He figured it was from her asking about where he stood on the subject of them having children.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry." he whispered pulling her in for a nice long kiss. It was just what she needed to calm down a bit and just relax. Her husbands loving and gentle touch.

"I thought you said you already ate." she said breathlessly when they parted.

"Yes, but I'm craving something that's not in the fridge.." he whispered kissing down her jaw and neck.

"We could go out to eat..." she mumbled becoming lost in his advances.

"I don't want food, Fran." he said, almost growling as he bit at her sweet spot on her neck. He got just the reaction out of her that he wanted, she grabbed at his shoulders and pressed herself to his body.

"You understand, honey?" he mumbled.

"Yes..." she whispered. Her head was not fully into this, but he was getting her there. Maxwell grabbed her thighs suddenly and lifted her, to which she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She felt her back being pressed into the cold wall of their bedroom door. He hungrily kiss her lips and down her jaw neck and breasts. His hands groping up and down her sides and thighs and over her covered breasts. She was in a short black nightgown and black fuzzy slippers. No Bra, and lacy white panties.

Max pressed himself into her, and she moaned feeling his hardness through his pants pressing to her barely covered core. Desire flooding through her veins for her very sexy husband whom she hadn't had the chance to sleep with since they'd returned two weeks ago. Taking it slow was no option right now, Fran was stressed and horny and needed her husband right now to erase the last two weeks and earlier that day from her mind. And she needed to be taken to ecstasy right now. God, how she missed him.

"Fran... I need you..."

"I'm yours, Maxwell." she mumbled, her voice deep and thick with lust. She bit and sucked at his earlobe and neck below his ear. He groaned in appreciation. Quickly Maxwell made his way to the bed, keeping her up in his arms. She felt the bed against her back soon and him between her legs, his hand yanking down her panties.

Fran's fingers clawed at the buttons on his shirt and she nearly ripped off his tie. Pushing his shirt off this shoulders and popping the button off his pants quickly and pushing them down. She sat up for a second to remove her nightgown, pulling him back on her and kissing him deeply. Max's hands roamed down her body, making their way to her core. He stroked her teasingly before slipping two fingers into her.

"Oh... Max.." she moaned in surprise to the sudden contact. Chewing on her lower lip as his lips worked their way down her body. She felt his tongue make its way to her clit and it took everything in her not to scream. Gripping the sheets, panting and nearly ripping her lip off with her teeth as his tongue and fingers worked on her core.

"Oh, god..." she moaned, panting as he brought her to an orgasm. Max removed his fingers and sucked them with a seductive look on his face then around his lips. God, if that wasn't the sexiest site to her, she didn't know what was.

"Baby, please.." she moaned. Max smirked and crawled up her body, kissing her as he eased himself into her warm welcoming core. Pleasure knotting in her stomach and coursing through every inch of her body sending her into orgasmic overdrive. She needed this, missed this, and wasn't about to let this end anytime soon. She just couldn't get enough of him. With much ease, she rolled them over, and sat up on him. Her long brown hair cascading down her chest and back. A sexy site.

Max could see the lust and love that filled her eyes, but it seemed to be hiding something else within her, fear maybe? But this thought quickly left when he felt her lowering herself onto his hardened manhood. "Oh my... Fran.." he whispered, and watched as his wife rode him for the first time. Her nails digging into his chest as she leaned down to kiss him with a hot fiery passion.

"Wait, Fran.." he said placing his hands on her hips. "I'm close... condom..." he mumbled against her aggressive lips.

"It's fine, I'm pregnant anyway..." she mumbled.

"Okay." he said, missing that completely.

Their lovemaking went on for quite some time, until finally they collapsed side by side, panting and sweating. Tired, and deeply satisfied. "I think.. We should take a shower..." he said between pants. Fran nodded in agreement, staring up at the ceiling. She felt numb, mentally. Yes she enjoyed making love to Max, but she felt bad. Because she knew she sorta used him to take away her worries, but they were right back. And on top of that, she told him during it all that she was pregnant, only he didn't catch on.. Yet.

"Come on, darling." Maxwell said, getting up and helping her. They showered together in comfortable silence, Fran lost in her thoughts but trying not to seem too distracted when he would kiss her or something.

They sat on the bed now, dressed in nothing but their robes. Fran brushing through her wet hair, eyes staring off at nothing in particular.

"Honey, are you alright?" Maxwell asked.

"Uh huh." Fran said looking at him real quick then away.

"You seem a bit distant." he pressed.

"Thinking, honey. And I'm tired. What time is it?" she asked.

Max looked at his Rolex. "11:30, why?" he asked.

"I want to go to my motha's."

"What? Why?" this was odd, considering they'd just made love. One would think they'd cuddle and go to sleep now.

"I need to talk you her about something."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean... we just had sex, honey."

"That's how this all started." she sighed looking down at her lap.

"How what started? Did you... not want to have sex?" he asked, feeling extremely guilty.

"Honey, did you hear what I said during?" she asked.

"You said a lot.." he chuckled but stopped when she didn't join in. "What did you say?" he asked seeing this was serious.

"You wanted to use a condom."

"Yes, so? You said it was fine."

"Because...?" she looked at him. Max was so dense sometimes, bless his heart. Fran tucked some hair behind her ear and exhaled slowly.

"Max, honey, I need you to really think right now. Try to remember why I said it's okay for us to not use a condom." she said, waiting impatiently.

"Your... on the pill, right?" he asked. "Wha... Fran I don't like these little games. Just tell me what's going on."

"Maxwell, I'm... I'm..." _Pregnant. Just say it! I'm pregnant!_ Fran couldn't do it. He was so happy with her, apart from this small worry with what she had to tell him. She couldn't bare to do it. Ruin this night, possibly their relationship.

"Your what, honey?" he asked taking her hand in his. He stroked the top with his thumb soothingly. This, she loved. His warmth, comfort and care. His love and devotion to her. She couldn't ruin it with this news. She sighed and smiled.

"I'm on the pill. It was supposed to be a surprise, no more condoms." she said with a false smile.

"That's it?" he asked and chuckled kissing her forehead. "Phew, you had me worried there."

Fran raised a brow, her eyes sad while her mouth portrayed a smile that was faker than Pamela Anderson's breasts, but he didn't see that. "Worried about what, honey?"

"I thought you were gonna say your pregnant. Ha!" he said chuckling. Fran joined in with his laughter, fake of course on her end.

"Me pregnant? Nope. You said it, you don't want kids and I totally respect you for it." she said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, marriage is about compromise after all. So I got on the pill when you said you didn't want kids." she said. It was taking everything in her not to cry. Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Well I was thinking about it myself, maybe we can have a baby in the future. Just not anytime soon." he said. Max shut off the table side light and laid down getting comfortable. Still chuckling lightly. "Don't scare me like that again, darling. Phew. Well, goodnight honey." he said softly.

"Goodnight, Max." she said, tears falling down her face. He couldn't see with the lights off, thank god.

"Oh and honey, I made a doctor's appointment for you for tomorrow to find out why you've been so sick." he said in the darkness. He pulled Fran to his chest.

"Oh, you did?" she asked, swallowing hard so her voice wouldn't break.

"Yeah, I hate seeing you pained and sick. So you have an appointment at 1pm tomorrow."

"Your coming?"

"Of course, darling." he said placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Fantastic." she mumbled. _How the hell am I gonna get outa this one? _

Fran watched Maxwell as he fell asleep, and laid her head on his chest staring off stuck in her own thoughts most of the night.

**I got done with this chapter quick as hell, two in one day? Jesus... whoa. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Doctor's appointment is in the next chapter. How long will it take before Max finds out Fran is preggers? Keep reading to find out! Please Review.**


	9. A turn for the worst

**This story is going great, if I don't say so myself. So I'm putting a twist to this story either in this chapter or the next. You may or may not like it, I'm sorry. But I will spoil it in saying it's not the end, and I don't mean the story! (Though the story isn't ending anytime soon either)**

**Enjoy! Review please.**

Max and Fran sat in the waiting room of her doctor silently. Fran was going crazy on the inside, not knowing what she was going to do about this. He was going to find out, and they what? What would happen? Anything could happen. He could be pissed and not talk to her, or worse, resent her. Not want to be with her anymore.

Or they could stay together and be a bitter old married couple because she now had a lie under her belt. She told him she was on the pill, when really she had the best birth control in her stomach. A baby growing.

They were holding hands, Fran gripping his rather tightly.

"Nervous, dear?" he asked. Fran nodded looking around the room frantically, thinking of something to do that can get him to either not be allowed into the room or to get the doctor to know she was pregnant but not to say anything to Maxwell.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've been so sick, y'know, honey? Just.. Worried it could be something serious." she explained.

"Relax, honey. It's probably just a normal stomach ache."

"They why are we here?" she asked raising a brow.

Max smiled and kiss her nose. "Because I want to make sure my wife is good and healthy."

Fran sighed and nodded, her foot tapping on the floor as minutes passed and felt more like hours.

"Mrs. Sheffield?" A petite women called for her. A nurse.

"Right here." Fran said standing up. Maxwell was right next to her as they fallowed the nurse to the examination room. "Your doctor will be here shortly." the nurse said. "Please undress and put on this paper gown." she handed it to Fran and left, giving them their privacy.

"Honey, are you staying for the whole thing? I mean... when she starts doing her examination do ya gotta be right here?"

"Don't you want me to be here? I want to be." Maxwell said.

"W-Well yes, of course." she said. "It's just weird, ya know. You never came with me for checkups." she said.

"This isn't just a checkup, it's to see whats wrong with you. And I'm worried, so if you don't mind, I'd like to stay. That okay?" he asked. Fran nodded, unable to say no. She stripped down to her bra and panties and put on the paper gown. Max tied the back for her and she sat up on the exam bed while she waited.

"Hello, Fran." said Dr Reynolds, Fran's Dr and Gynecologist. "What's wrong, girlie?" she asked as she began to pull on gloves and pull out her necessary tools for a checkup.

"Nothing really, Docta." Fran said. Max cleared his throat, and Fran sighed. "I've been a little sick the past two weeks." Fran said.

"Oh? And what's been wrong?" the Dr asked as she began checking Fran's pulse and blood pressure through that thing they put on your arm. It always felt funny to her.

"Well, I have been off and on sick. Nothing too big that you need to worry about." Fran said, as the Dr looked at Fran's eyes, in her mouth and ears.

"Lay back please." Fran did as she was told, and her Dr began lift and bend her knees, making sure everything was good then began pressing in various spots on her stomach.

"Ouch, not so hard." Fran said when her lower stomach was pressed on.

"It hurts there?" the Dr asked.

"No, just when you press." Fran answered and winced when the Dr did it again it different spots on her lower stomach.

"Mhmm... so, explain to me the symptom's you've been having." Dr Reynolds said as she made Fran stand and bend over, checking her spine. "Your good, sit and take deep breaths." she said as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"Well I can be of assistance." Maxwell spoke up when it seemed Fran wasn't going to. "She's been getting sick every morning, vomiting and getting dizzy. Then she goes in the jacuzzi and sleeps for a while. She naps a lot now that I think of it." he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes, so nausea, fatigue, what else?" Dr Reynolds asked.

"She's been having slight mood swings, up and down appetites. But I don't know if that's because of her sickness or just hereditory." he said rolling his eyes as he thought of his mother-in-law.

"Continue." the Dr said, arms crossed looking at Maxwell.

"Okay well, there's that and when she gets sick it goes away very abruptly. Not gradually." he said. Dr Reynolds nodded and wrote everything down, and looked at Fran.

"Honey, I need to speak with you alone, Maxwell do you mind?" the Dr asked.

"Of course." Maxwell said, reluctantly leaving. Once the door was shut, Fran sighed in relief and looked at her Dr who had a big smile on her face.

"I think your pregnant, Fran." she said straight out.

"I am pregnant. I took to tests yesterday." Fran said immediately, sighing. "But Max don't want a baby, so please don't tell him."

"Then what am I to tell him, Fran? I can't lie to him." Dr Reynolds said.

"You don't have to. Your not even sure I'm pregnant, though I have the signs and the test said so. I'd like to make an appointment to make sure." Fran said.

"Yes, of course. You can actually come this Friday." she said, and it was only Monday.

"That's good." Fran said, letting out a sigh. "Can't you just say something to get him to not have an idea, please?" Anything?" she nearly begged. Dr Reynolds sighed and opened the door for Maxwell to come back in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Fran should be fine. I want her to come back to my office on Friday though, alone if you don't mind. Just to do some tests. Blood work and stuff, you know." the Dr said. Fran silently thanked her with a small smile.

"But what about for now? Her nausea?" he asked.

"Just eat a lot of crackers, stay off junk food for a bit. Eat a little healthier, do some exercising like walking or jogging." she explained. "And rest whenever you feel tired. Don't try and fight it."

"What about sex?" Fran asked suddenly.

"That's perfectly fine." Dr Reynolds said.

"Okay, good."

The Sheffields thanked Dr Reynolds then headed out the door and to the waiting limo, where they were taken back home.

* * *

Fran did as she was told the next few days. She ate lots of crackers which helped with the vomiting but she still got a bit dizzy and sick to her stomach. And she ate a little healthier. Some veggies, fruits at night for snacks instead of cakes and cookies and junk. But she was stressed, and didn't sleep much at all.

Two days after the doctor's appointment she began getting really bad back pains, and sharp pains in her vagina and lower stomach. She was moodier and though she craved sleep, she hardly got it.

But Fran went for jogs with Max every morning at 9 after a small breakfast and a half an hour of letting it settle, but she felt horrible after words, not better at all. And now, she had what seemed to be her period, so she couldn't even make love to Maxwell. So this made her question wether or not she actually was pregnant, but after consulting her mom, she was reassured that some women get their period while pregnant, and of course she yelled at Fran to tell Maxwell.

It was Friday, the day of Fran's appointment and her and Max were getting ready for their jog. Fran didn't want to go, her back was hurting really bad and she was a bit dizzy and her stomach was hurting but she nibble on some crackers.

"I really don't wanna go, honey." Fran said softly, tying her shoes. She was dressed in a tight black top with white running shorts on, and Maxwell in some baggy shorts of his own and a red T shirt.

"You have to, honey. Dr Reynolds said you need exercise."

"I don't get it, I'm in the best shape of my life." she said talking to herself. She shrugged and took a bite of her cracker.

"I know, darling. It'll keep you healthier."

"But I feel like shit right now, Max." she said. Max frowned, but took her hand and they headed out for their jog. They walked at first, slowly building up to a comfortable jogging pace.

Well, it didn't bother Fran's legs but it felt like everything in her stomach was just flopping around, her back felt like she was being crushed by a car and she had this enormous pressure in her lower abdomen and vagina. Pulsing pains, and it made her hips hurt. She suddenly stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Winded so quickly, honey? We barely ran a mile." he said. "C'mon, don't quit on me now." he said with a smile.

"Max... I... Somthing... is..." she panted. Max looked at her, slightly worried now.

"What, Fran?" he asked looking at her face. "Ahhhh!" Fran screamed as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach, she fell right on her ass.

"Fran!" Maxwell knelt beside her, placing on hand on her shoulder. "Darling, what's happening?" he asked.

"I... it... hurts... ahhh!" her nasally voice screamed an ear piercing scream. Quickly Maxwell pulled out his cell phone.

"Should I call 911?" he asked frantically. Fran nodded urgently, fearing for her baby. She moaned and screamed in pain until the paramedics got there and all the way to the hospital. Max rode with her in the ambulance, letting her practically break his fingers as she screamed and clenched on his hand.

Seeing her in such pain... such agony was killing him inside.

"Oh Max, am I gonna die?" she cried, panting and covered in sweat.

"No, no of course not." he assured her, though he was no doctor and had no idea why she was in so much pain. Max explained to the paramedics while on the way to the hospital how sick she'd been, and how she actually had a doctors appointment that day.

"Is she pregnant?" the female PM asked.

"No, of course not." he said.

"Are you sure? These are all signs of a miscarriage. And she had vaginal bleeding." the women explained.

Maxwell shook his head. "Yes I'm sure. She's on the pill."

When they arrived at the hospital Fran was wheeled into the ER, Max fallowing behind.

"I'm here, darling, I'm here." he said repeatedly so she knew he wasn't leaving her unless made to.

"Sir, you need to go to the waiting room." a man told Maxwell.

"But that's my wife, I need to be with her."

"Sir, please don't make this difficult." the man pleaded. "We will keep you updated."

Max nodded and fallowed Fran as far as he was allowed. "I have to go, Fran. I'll be waiting for you in the waiting room. You'll be alright." he said and kissed her forehead.

"What about the baby, Max? What about our baby?" she asked frantically. She was wheeled away, screaming in pain, while Max stood their dumb struck.

A baby? Whose baby? Their baby? She was pregnant? Max went and sat in the waiting room wearing the same shocked expression he had when he heard those words escape her mouth.

"It makes sense..." he said softly. The vomiting in the morning, tiredness, moodiness, appetite change. Morning sickness and other signs of her being pregnant. How had he not thought of it before? They never once had to wait for her period while on the honeymoon. But on the honeymoon they only had sex unprotected a few times. Well, Max was a very well equipped man.

But, how long had she known, and not told him? Max found himself oddly, happy to know she was pregnant. But what was wrong with her now? He racked his brain and found nothing, and sat in the waiting room for hours. Niles and the kids showed up after two hours, Max having called and left a brief message.

Grace sat beside her father, Niles on the other side of Max. And Brighton and Maggie sat across from them.

"Is Fran gonna be okay, dad?" Grace asked after a long time passed.

"I do hope so, Grace. But I'm not sure." he said, still haunted by the sound of his wife's screams of pain, and feeling helpless because there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. And now he had another life to worry about; their baby's.

"I hope the baby is okay." Maggie echoed his thought.

"Me too." said Brighton, and Niles and Grace nodded in agreement. Of course they all hoped Fran was okay, all being worried sick.

"I hate that she didn't tell us she was pregnant." Maggie said.

"I know." Maxwell said, barely audible. "Did you know, Niles?" he asked, looking at his butler, his life long friend. "Honestly."

"Yes." Niles said, sighing. "She made me promise not to tell anyone. And if it means anything, she only found out not even a week ago, but was terrified to tell you." he said.

"Why?"

"I believe you know why, sir." he said and went back to reading the magazine he was reading.

* * *

Another hour passed and finally the man who made Max come back here, came out.

"Mr. Sheffield?" he asked.

"Yes?" said Max.

"Fran would like to see you." he said, and led the way.

"Thank god, that means she's alive." Grace said, and they all seemed to breath a sigh of relief as Maxwell left to see his wife.

The site he got when he walked in the room aggravated him. Fran was clearly uncomfortable, an Iv in her arm and one of the oxygen tubes in her nostrils. Tears in her eyes. She looked at Max, almost as if waiting for him to yell. He saw her flinch when he came closer and it broke his heart.

Max leaned down and kissed her forehead, taking in her scent. He was so happy to see her alive, especially after what she just went through. He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Numb. They gave me morphine for the pain. But my stomach still hurts." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, honey." he whispered. Fran sighed, he had nothing to be sorry for. "How is the baby?" he asked.

Fran looked at him a little shocked, and swallowed. "I don't know yet." she whispered.

"I wish you would have told me." said Max after some silence.

"I tried to, but... then you said you stood in the same place. No more kids. I got scared, Max. I panicked!"

"Calm down, honey. I'm not mad at you. Just a little upset." he sighed. "I'd really rather you had told me. We could have discussed things." he whispered.

"You don't want any kids, what's there to discuss?" she asked.

"Want to know something?" he waited, and she made no acknowledgement to his question. "I was happy in the waiting room, well not happy... but the thought of you being pregnant didn't upset me. I was just worried for you, and our babies health." he said softly.

"But... you don't want any more kids. You said..."

"I know what I said." he interrupted. "But listen to what I'm saying now." he waited, then continued. "I was stupid to think I didn't want any more kids, because in all honesty I see that I do. I'm glad your pregnant and I forgive you for not telling me." he said.

Fran was shocked, but smiled and they shared a small kiss. "So your really happy about this?" she asked. Max nodded and kissed her once more.

A knock came at the door, and in came Dr Reynolds, and the ER doctor that mainly took care of Fran.

"Fran, Maxwell, we have some bad news." said Dr Reynolds.

Maxwell took Fran's hand as she nodded, waiting for the news.

"We are unsure as to what caused it, but you are fine but... the baby," the women sighed. "Fran, you miscarried."

Fran gasped, and tears instantly flooded her eyes. She clung to Maxwell and cried, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Dr. Can you please leave us?" he asked, choking on his words.

"Yes, we are very sorry." they said and left. Max and Fran cried together, him silent, to be stronger for her while she sobbed.

Here he was happy to find out she was pregnant, and she miscarried. They were both at a loss, and didn't know what to do. They just cried...

**Such a sad way to end this chapter, I know. And I'm sorry for this, but as I've said before I love me some drama. But don't think it's over, because it has only just began! Next chapter up asap. Three in one day, wowzers. Lol. Please review. **


	10. Recovery and Practice makes perfect

**Thank you for the reviews, they really help me move along. Though I'm continuing whether people review or not, because I want this out there. So Fran unfortunately miscarried, but it's not the end. Lol, more 'sexy times' are coming. **

**Please Review. Enjoy!**

The door clicked open and in walked Max, holding Fran in his arms bridal style as he carried her to the couch. She was sound asleep, though she didn't look her usual peaceful self. Her face was tear streaked, and her eyelids were clearly a little swollen. He knew he looked the same. Both of them had lost their child two days ago.**[A/N: I hope you don't mind, but I hate doing the whole hospital scene crying shit. It's the same boring stuff, crying, pain, recovery and then the person is released. So I skipped ahead. Don't mind reading it but writing it is a no for me..]**

The whole house was somber and down. The kids walked in slowly, and headed upstairs to their rooms. Niles came in last, shutting the door and locking it before going into the livingroom and sitting on the chair.

Max set Fran on the couch gently, and pulled a blanket over her. She had to stay at the hospital a few days to be cleaned up and to make sure she wouldn't get infection and that nothing was life threatening. And ever since getting the bad news, Fran hadn't spoken a word. She just cried and stared off in space. A first, for her to go hours without speaking and under her own will power.

Max kissed his wife's forehead then sat down beside Niles on the arm of his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Niles didn't know what to say, for once as well. He was at a loss, and knew 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to fix anything. So he placed a hand on Maxwell's back and rubbed for a moment.

"I feel like this is partially my fault." Maxwell spoke up, in a whisper.

"How?" Niles' whisper was slightly angered by this statement.

"She was so stressed. And all because she was scared to tell me she was pregnant, because I opened my stupid blood mouth and said I don't want anymore children." he said angrily.

"This is hardly your fault, sir. You heard the doctors. They don't know what caused it. And according to what you said, her body had been preparing for this for days." Niles explained.

"That's how it's my fault. She wanted to relax and stay home, but I forced her to jog and exercise, so she'd be healthier when really it was making her worse." he let a tear fall down his face, watching his beautiful Fran sleep.

"Blame yourself all you want, Maxwell. But it's not your fault."

"That jog we went on, Niles..." he sighed. "Before hand she said she felt like shit, and didn't want to go. But I made her. And now look."

Niles patted Max's back and walked away. Nothing he could say would change his friend's/boss's mind so he walked away to let him have some time to himself.

Fran tossed lightly in her sleep, moaning and holding her stomach. The Dr said she would be in a little bit of pain for a few days, and said it's nothing Advil and Tylenol and some rest can't fix. "The baby... the baby... save my... Maxwell, can't.. Find out... about... baby... Save it!" her eyes shot awake and she began panting, clearly having had a nightmare. Max was at her side in an instant.

"Shh, it's okay darling. It was just a dream." Max cooed, stroking her forhead. She looked at him and tears flooded her eyes shaking her head.

'Just a dream', no... it really happened. And it sucked, but they needed to gain from this, not lose. Yes their baby is gone, but there is nothing they can do to get it back and going into depression will only make things worse.

"Fran, what would you say if I told you, I'd be happy to try to have another baby with you." he said softly.

Fran looked at him with shocked eyes, and swallowed hard. Her voice came out scratchy. "But you said.."

"I know what I said, darling. But that was before I knew _we _were having one." he let out the smallest smile. "I'd love to have a baby with you, maybe not at this very moment. But we can practice." he said and got a smile out of her. "I'll let whatever happens, happen. And Dr Reynolds did say there was no permanent damage and that you could try for another baby in the very near future. She would just have to keep a close eye on you." he whispered.

Maxwell did a lot of question asking while Fran was in shutdown mode in the hospital, because he needed a lot of answers to know what to expect with Fran, and most importantly, if they could try for another baby and how it would affect her body next time, if there was a next time.

"I don't know, Max. Are we really ready? I mean maybe this was a sign, that I wasn't meant to be a motha." she cried. Maxwell sighed and hugged her tightly, rubbing up and down her back.

"You'd make one great mother, darling. Just look at how beautifully you've raised my kids. Our kids. They practically are your children, and you their mother." he stroked her cheek and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "You shouldn't be too down about this. It was a great tragedy, but good things come from it. I mean, just look at me." he said pointing to himself.

"You?" she sniffled, listening. She wiped her eyes off and waited for his reasoning.

"When I lost Sara, me and the children, just never thought anyone could ever fill her place." he explained. "I never thought I would love again, and that I'd be married. But just look at me now. Married and happily in love, to you, Fran Fine. And the kids already see you as a mother. You've turned us all around, for the better. And I'm positive, we can do this as well with the loss of our child."

Fran's heart was pounding in her chest, and for the first time in a while she truly smiled.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fran." they shared a long well missed kiss. Slowly parting.

"I would like to try for anotha baby." Fran said softly.

"Me too, darling. We just need to talk to your Doctor."

"I thought you already did." she said.

"I did, I just want to know when it's okay for us to..." he seemed lost for words. "'Jump back into the sack'?" he tried. Fran giggled and shrugged.

"I guess that's a good way to put it." she said and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, honey. And I'm so sorry for not telling you. It was a horrible way for you to find out."

Maxwell nodded and squeezed her tightly. "It's fine, darling. I forgive you." he kissed her forehead.

Now what better way to ruin this moment for them, than for CC Babcock to come storming in.

"Maxwell!" she shouted walking into their mansion without a knock.

"What is it CC?" he asked, rising from his spot by Fran. Fran too sat up on the couch and looked back at the angry blond.

"I'm glad your having a wonderful time playing 'husband'" she said 'husband' in a weird childish mocking voice. "But if you hadn't noticed, our play is due to be up and running in two weeks and we don't have a lead!"

"That was for you to take care of, CC Remember?" he asked standing and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I was busy with my own things, seeing as the producer was MIA." she said.

"I was on my honeymoon."

"You coulda canceled!"

Maxwell raised a brow and him and Fran exchanged a look before he rolled his eyes at CC "Come on, CC, into my office. We'll sort this out." he said heading to his office. CC huffed and shut the front door walking up to Fran and looking her over. Puffy eyes, dried up tears on her face, but she seemed happy.

"What's up with you?" she spat.

"Nothing anymore. What's up your butt?" Fran asked.

"Nothing, that's why she's so cranky." came Niles' voice, his head peaking around the corner behind the piano.

"Oh hardy har har, _bellboy._" she rolled her eyes placed her hands on her hips. "She looks like she's been crying."

"That's because you're here." Niles said, getting a giggle out of Fran. CC huffed again and left going to Maxwell's office.

Fran just smiled watching CC as she disappeared, and Niles as he came to sit beside her on the couch.

"It's nice to see you smiling, everything a littler better now?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, Max and I talked." she said, sighing with a smile.

"And?"

"He's willing to try for anotha baby!" they both squealed and embraced, giggling like little kids.

"Ah, god. You have no clue how long I've been waiting to have a baby. I'm not getting any younger you know." Niles said with a big grin.

Fran rolled her eyes playfully when he spoke as if it was actually his baby, though she knew he'd be helping to raise him or her. And she already knew she'd want him as the godfather.

Fran rose to her feet and stretched. She was all smiles, and genuinely happy but still inside she was mourning the loss of her first child. But Max was right, they had to gain from this and move on.

"So when do you start trying?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Soon I hope. Like, tonight would be great. I really miss being intimate, we haven't been that much since the honeymoon with my being sick and all." she said. They both headed into the kitchen and Fran pulled out a small row of ribs and put them into the microwave.

"Well what's holding you back now?" Niles asked.

"Gotta ask the docta." she said with a shrug.

"Why don't you just call?" Niles asked, almost innocently. As if it was so obvious.

"Y'know..." Fran said removing the ribs from the oven and taking a bite. "That makes sense." Niles rolled his eyes and grinned, sitting with her at the table. She gave him some ribs and they ate in silence for a little bit.

"Fran, can I ask you something?" Niles asked after finishing off his last bite. He wiped off his mouth and waited for Fran to answer, and she of course nodded. "What's it like, you know, to be married and with the person your in love with?"

Fran set down her food and frowned. Niles looked so upset and it seemed like he had something hidden behind his question. "It feel absolutely wonderful, Niles. I have everything I could ever ask for."

"Except for a child of your own." he added.

"Hush." she said and smiled lightly. "Soon, buddy. Soon. But, Niles, why do you ask? Are you in love?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind." he said standing up and pushing in his chair. Fran was about to object when Max walked into the room.

"Hello, darling. Niles, can you please go escort CC to her home?"

"Why?" Niles whined, slumping his shoulders.

"She needs help with a bunch of scripts that got mailed in from upcoming writers and she's a bit cranky with me." he said. Fran stood up and went to the fridge going to the island and pouring herself some orange juice.

"Aww, but she's always cranky with me."

"Niles..." Max said raising a brow.

"Oh alright." he said and over his shoulder yelled, "But she's sitting in the back with the window open."

"Why?" Fran called.

Niles stopped at the door and smirked back at her. "Dogs are much quieter in the car if they can stick their tongues out the window." he chuckled and left the kitchen.

Fran smiled shaking her head as she sipped on her juice. "I'll tell ya, Max. Them two are like an old married couple, they way they bicka." she giggled and sipped her juice again.

"Think we will get that way?" Max asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him.

"No, of course not..." she said, already becoming lost in his actions.

"Good." he said and kissed along her neck after moving her hair, pulling her a little closer so she could feel the effect she was having on him.

"Whoa, honey. Happy already and I didn't even do anything." she said, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your just so sexy and beautiful... and I feel it's been forever since I've had you all to myself." he said, continuing down her neck and then to her lips.

"Mmm, I agree." she said and pulled back. "But we can't, not until we talk to the docta, remember? That's what you said."

"Already did."

"You did?"

"What do you think I sent Niles out with CC for? He's actually running several errands for me, the both of them. So I have you,"* kiss* "..all.." *kiss* "to myself." he said and they kissed for a long time, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his face as close as possible to him.

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist and pressed himself into her, grinding against her on the island. She moaned repeatedly into his mouth before finally pulling away. "Let's get upstairs and start practicing." she practically growled.

"Practice does make perfect..." he said with a smirk, and off they went to the master bedroom where they weren't seen coming out of for several hours.

**So this chapter didn't have too much going on. Just info and stuff to get ya's ready for the twists and turns I have coming up very very soon! Next chapter will be up asap, but I have a Christmas concert coming up this weekend along with a fund-raiser I'm doing for my school's Marching Band. So please, this chapter may have been a little boring but the next will be more exciting! Please Review and tell your friends! Lol. **

_**PS... Tiny question, is anyone bothered by my sex scenes? Let me know what you think of them please. I've been very curious.**_


	11. Good lovin' and Embarrassing moments

**I hope you all enjoy this. If anybody has an suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Thank you everyone for the reviews, they were very well appreciated! And thank you to The Lazy one, (Btw your right, its best you keep being lazy lol because that's how I know ya.) And Nanny Lover xox for your input. I will definitely be keeping those idea's in mind.**

**Actually, as asked... Nanny Lover xox here ya go! This chapter goes out to you! Haha I hope it's good... In fact, this also goes out to those who wanted more 'sexy times' lol.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"_Oh Mista Sheffield!" _Days seemed to flow into weeks quickly, and the weeks into eventually two months. It was mid November, and by now Fran had made a full recovery 100%. Only downside was, well, not once yet had Fran showed any signs of being pregnant. Quite frankly, she was growing a bit obsessed with wanting a baby.

She would take a pregnancy test every Friday, and Saturday's and Monday's were usually her days of trying to jump Maxwell's bones. Nothing was happening though, and this upset Fran a little. So Fran, decided to go to the doctor.

"Well, Fran. Everything does look normal." Dr Reynolds said after a normal Pap Test.

"Then why aren't I getting pregnant?" Fran asked sadly.

"Well how often do you have sex?"

"Not very often..." Fran said. Dr Reynolds smiled at Fran. "Okay! At least..." she counted. "Four or five times a week."

"Hmm.." Dr Reynolds set down Fran's legs and helped her to sit up. "You know, a lot of women become infertile once they've had an abortion, or a miscarriage." she explained.

Fran frowned. "But you said everything looked fine."

"It does." she said. "I'm just going to give you something, to help let you know when you are most fertile. And, it's best that you try and relax a little bit. Stop stressing over this. I understand it's been a while and everything, but it's not as easy to conceive as it sounds." she said with a friendly reassuring smile. "You need to relax a lot, and having sex too often can actually diminish your chances of getting pregnant. Remember that."

Fran nodded, and changed back into her clothes. A red skirt and matching red jacket, everything short as to her usual attire.

"Thank you, Docta Reynolds. Do you think I should stop taking the hormone pills?" she asked.

"No, keep on them until your at your most fertile, then let nature take it's course." she said.

"Okay, thank you, Doc."

Fran headed home after stopping at the drug store for her own little help with hers and Maxwell's problem of not being able to conceive.

Fran walked into their home hearing the introduction to Mariah Carey's 'I wanna know what love is'. **[yeah I'm putting in modern music, deal with it xD I only like the song when she sings it] **The song continued on without anyone singing, but Fran could hear the words clearly in her head and it went straight to her heart. She walked further into the house and seen it was Max playing, eye's closed and fully into his music.

She stood there, just watching for a while as the lyrics flowed into her mind. She stood leaning against the frame of the door just watching him.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm colder  
_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Cant stop now, Ive traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_

Fran watched him, eyes filling with tears of happiness. She didn't know he could play the piano, and so well! And such a great choice of a song. Her heart was going crazy and she felt as if she was falling in love with him all over again. Deeper and deeper as the music flowed through her and to her very soul. Her hand on her chest, her breath taken away.

_I wanna know what love is...  
I want you to show me...  
I wanna feel what love is...  
I know you can show me..._Max opened his eyes and stopped abruptly, blushing deeply to see Fran standing there.

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me...  
Ive got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me...

In my life! there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I cant stop now, Ive traveled so far  
To change this lonely life!

"Oh um, hello darling." he said, adjusting his tie as was his nervous habit. He closed the piano and stood up walking to her.

Fran who still had tears in her eyes clapped and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into one passionate kiss. When she pulled away she sighed deeply and smiled nice and big.

"That was beautiful, honey. I didn't know you played piano! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked kissing him again, letting her purse drop to the floor.

"I'm a bit shy about it." he said, bashfully. It was adorable to her, and she shrugged kissing him again.

"I've missed you." she whispered.

"I've missed you too, darling." Max said, running his hands down her sides and to her hips. He looked down at her attire, admiring his sexy and beautiful wife. That short skirt was like an invitation with big sparkling lights of giant arrows pointing at her. She screamed sex in that get-up and he was 'getting up' just thinking about the things he wanted to do to her.

"Y'know, it's not polite to stare, honey." she joked picking up her purse and making her way into the kitchen where he followed like a puppy dog reaching sexual maturity. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her even more to her right now without any actual stimulation.

"Your just so, radiant today." he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind once in the kitchen. He kissed along her neck and got a moan out of her.

"Mmm, so what about all the otha days?" she asked.

"Just a sexy, darling. I just can't keep my hands off of you right now." he mumbled kissing the other side of her neck now. Fran was putty in his hands, her eyes fluttering closed as her sex-on-legs husband ravished her body. His hands roaming down over her breasts and her flat stomach stopping right above her heated core.

"I don't like to be teased." she whispered softly.

"Nor do I, and I've endured it for 5 years."

"That's your fault, not mine." she mumbled, and giggled. Max turned her around and pressed her to the island while pressing himself into her flush body. Fran gasped and before she could get a word out his mouth engulfed hers, his tongue battling with hers and she could only moan into his mouth. Her fingers tangling into his thick black hair.

Maxwell lifted her leg around his waist and pushed his hands up her coat and shirt and to her bra covered breasts. Massaging them, until Fran grunted and pulled from the kiss.

"Maxwell, right here?" she asked worriedly, but it was clear she was in no mood to stop their actions.

"Yes." he said and began to kiss and suck at her neck. Her eyes rolled back a little and she bit her lip, trying to keep her head.

"The kids... Niles..." was all she could get out as he ground his hips into hers, where she could clearly feel his erection against her covered core.

"Not home." he mumbled. That's all Fran needed. She attacked his mouth now, then down to his neck and earlobe sucking and biting. Her hands playing with the hem of his shirt. Maxwell helped her by unbuttoning his coat and then his shirt.

"Keep it on, your sexy like this." she said with a smirk. It was quite the site. His shirt unbuttoned, tie loosened. She let out a sexy purr like sound and yanked at his tie until their mouths connected, their tongues dancing while she fumbled with her own coat now. Slipping it off her shoulders, Maxwell separated from their kiss only to remove the garment and tossed it aimlessly onto the kitchen floor.

Max now lifted her in a quick movement, setting her on the island counter and spreading her legs, standing between them. He needed her, right now. His pants growing very tight and his manhood just aching to be within her. Fran felt the same way, growing slightly impatient but enjoying this foreplay.

"Max... oh Max.." she moaned as he gyrated their hips together, her moving hers in time with his. She needed more friction than this, and now. This just wasn't good enough. Max practically read her mind, pulling away for a moment to reach up her skirt and grab her tights and panties. He pulled them both down, and she effortlessly kicked off her heals.

Max shuddered with her when he ran his fingers up her soaked core. He was just adding fuel to a wildfire, and she needed this desire for him to be fulfilled right now.

Max watched the look on her face as he thrust his fingers into her sweet wet entrance. A soft moan escaping her lips, her lust filled eyes looking straight at him through those long lashes. He kept a steady pace of his fingers thrusting in and out of her, his hand growing increasingly wet.

"Max, mmm, I need you right now, baby." she mumbled, panting as her hips instinctively rocked against his fingers. Max smiled and just shook his head no. He wanted her to cum on his fingers first. This was all about Fran, pleasing her. Not him. Though he needed her pretty badly as well. It was agonizing.

Max picked up his pace in and in no time got just what he wanted. He could feel her walls clenching on his fingers and her body shaking slightly in it's orgasm, her eyes rolling back into her head as sweet moans and his name rolled off her tongue. Max removed his hand and sucked his fingers as if they were his favorite Popsicle.

Fran panted and looked at him through half open lashes, the most amazing feeling coursing through her body right now. She heard some small sounds and ruffles then she could feel Maxwell's penis easing it's way into her so unexpectedly. She whimpered at the sudden contact and fell into a trance. The world around them disappearing in a dark haze, just them two. Their eyes locked together as Max began to rock himself in and out of her. Moans and groans escaping both their lips.

After a little while of agonizing torture, he began to pick up the pace. And Fran rocked her hips in time to meet his. The sweet sounds of their moans and skin slapping together filled the room. Both of them becoming covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Their bodies glistening, hair growing damp and sticky. Fran admired her husbands sex covered face, and Maxwell did the same. Until he angled himself just right, hitting her gspot. A loud scream like moan (though nasally, it was still very sexy to him) escaped her lips and he shushed her with a feirce kiss, his hips rocking surprisingly quick against hers.

Only trying to satisfy her before himself, his hands held her hips in place as he continued to make love to his wife, her moans never ending even with their lips locked together.

"Oh Fran... oh, baby..."

"Oh Mistah Sheffield!"

"Miss Fine!"

Their names rolled off each others tongues easy like the air they breath. Both panting. Fran began to tighten around him, and he knew she was growing close by her rapid breathing and change in her movements. He never stopped their pace, his nails digging into her sides. Her fingers gripping tightly to his muscular arms.

"Oh.. God!" she moaned as her body convulsed and quivered in her climax. Maxwell was quick to fallow suit, spurting into his wife his seed. Both of them stopped and she let him lean on her to regain his normal breathing and she knew his legs had to be jello which of course they were.

"Oh my god, baby, darling..." Fran panting. "Outstanding." she finally opted on.

"Agreed." Maxwell said, panting as well. He slid out of her, and buttoned his pants back up, wiping the sweat off his forehead and upper lip. He walked back between her legs still slightly shaking, her whole body was still riding off this wonderful wave that crashed over her, and they shared a sweet kiss.

Fifteen minutes later she had her outfit back to normal with a lack of tights and heals, and they both sat on the couch in the livingroom cuddling and watching Tv.

"Wow, I haven't felt so relaxed in days. Weeks maybe." Fran said softly.

"That's good, darling."

"No, _that _was good." she corrected with a giggle. "But don'tcha think it was a little nasty to do it on the island? I mean it's not like Niles prepares our food there or anything." she said sarcastically.

"I didn't hear any complaints when I put you up there, Fran darling." he said kissing her temple.

Fran shrugged. "Eh, I guess." she smiled warmly. They watched the Tv show and five minutes later she broke the silence with, "I mean we did clean it up."

They both shared a laugh and snuggled into each other some more. The front door clicked open and in walked Niles, looking angry as ever.

"Well at least the dog gets picked up by more men or women than you have your whole life!"

"I'm not a lesbian, Niles!" came CC's voice from afar.

"I meant in your childhood." he slammed the door and adjusted his tie, huffed, and smiled walking up to Maxwell and Fran. "Well you two look cozy. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Fran and Max were both looking at him oddly, then they just laughed.

"Oh shut up." he smiled. "She must be PMSing." he shrugged and went to head upstairs.

"Oh, Niles?" said Maxwell.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you please clean the counter on the island?" he asked.

"I did before I left..." he said confused. Fran was blushing so she looked away with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I know. But Fran was in there and I'm afraid she made a bit of a mess. We cleaned it a bit but, it's still kinda... sticky." he said running his fingers up and down Fran's arms. It sent chills through her and he could feel her shuddering under his touch.

Niles shuddered too, he was no fool. "Right away, sir." he headed towards the kitchen, a small "Aaaawwwwwww." coming from that room when he entered it. Fran blushed even more.

"Yeah darling, that's not embarrassing at all." she said shaking her head. Maxwell chuckled and kissed her neck for a little bit.

"Mmm, Max... unless you plan on fallowing through, I suggest you stop." she whispered.

"Who said I wouldn't fallow through?" she could hear the cockiness in his voice and it was a big turn on.

"Niles is home, honey. We can't..."

"Yes we can." Niles turned her face to kiss her soft plump lips. "Jacuzzi." he mumbled. He had her, and she stood up while he took her hand and headed up for the master bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, Fran undressed while Max got the water filled and heated up. It filled very fast, having the water jets and all. Fran walked up to her husband stark naked and began to undress him, spreading his now open shirt to place kisses on his chest.

"I want you to take me in the Jacuzzi..." Fran whispered. Max nodded, already growing hard. Fran seen this immediately when she pulled down his pants. His pants and boxers pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled her body flush to his, kissing her deeply. A moan escaping her lips.

She could feel his aching manhood pressing into her inner thigh and it was amazing she didn't jump his bones right then and there. They parted, and into the Jacuzzi they went. Max and Fran relaxed for a bit, both still very heated though and I'm not talking the water.

"What did the doctor say today?" he asked her, his eyes scanning over his gorgeous wife's face and body from what he could see under water. He drifted towards her on his hands and knee's, her knees pulled up to her chest and she was sitting on the far end of the tub, her side while his was on the other end.

"She gave me hormones to help me." Fran said, watching him, barely able to see him under the water. She felt his hands reach her thighs and begin running up and down her legs. She let her legs down but crossed them at the ankles.

"And?" Max asked, his hands traveling further up her thighs.

"I need to relax, and not have sex too often, or it'll be harder to get pregnant." she then smirked. "I don't know if I can listen to the second part." she whispered, wagging her eyebrows.

"Which part was that again?" he asked with a smirk, watching his seductive wife as she spread her legs and her finger came out of the water motioning him to come over.

He crawled between her legs and pressed his mouth to hers in an intoxicating kiss. "This part.." she mumbled, wrapping her legs around his waist. She had plenty room to be dirty in here. And Maxwell understood, slipping himself into her. They both moaned at the sudden contact, and kissed with great passion while Maxwell slowly moved within her. If they didn't want to make a huge water mess, slow and steady was the way to be right now. And she didn't mind, because she could savor every last part of him.

Fran's moans filled the room and kinda echoed, not really noticing themselves, being too into their actions of lovemaking. Niles came to the door, to tell Maxwell CC was on her way. Just as he was about to knock...

"Oh, god, Maxwell.. Yes just like that..." he heard Fran moaning and Maxwell's grunts filling the room. Blushing greatly the butler quickly scurried away and downstairs to the living-room. He smiled to himself to take away his embarrassment as if it was him who had just been overheard.

"Hello, hello." CC said, making her presence known.

An even bigger smile filled Niles' face. "Hello, Miss Babcock. Are you looking for Maxwell?"

CC eyed him curiously, no snooty remark? "Yes... where is he?" she said hesitantly.

"In the master bathroom. Just shaving, he asked for you to come up straight away. He requires your assistance.." Niles said standing.

"What are you trying to pull?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Maxwell said he has a _big _problem that's just to _hard _for him to fix himself." he said. "But since you seem uninterested..." he went to walked up the stairs but CC grabbed him.

"No I'll go!" she said and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile in the bathroom... A loud moan erupted from Fran, who was currently riding her husband. Their lips locking together, his hands on her hips nice and firm to keep a steady pace while her hands dug into his thick hair grasping and tugging as if she couldn't get him close enough fast enough.

Niles was slowly behind CC heading upstairs, creeping and undetected by her. CC made her way to the bathroom door, knocked once and turned the handle.

"Hmm, honey did someone knock?" Fran panted in a whisper.

"No, keep going..." he urged, bucking up to her. Just as they were both about to hit their climaxes, in walked CC.

"Hey Maxwell, I thought you mind need some... OH MY GOD!" she shrieked and covered her eyes seeing the two. Fran jumped and landed in the other side of the Jacuzzi submerging then reappearing, only allowing her head up from the water.

"Miss Babcock! What are you doing!" Maxwell asked, putting his hands in his lap to hide his, well, now just turned off soft penis.

"I thought you... Niles said... Niles!" she growled turning to see a smirk on the butler's face.

"I can assure you, sir. I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Both of you, out! I will speak with in a moment. Get to my office, now." he ordered. They both left, Niles running while an angry blonde chased him.

Fran was blushing like crazy, Maxwell as well. Both of them sighed in relief, calming down from the ordeal. No one said anything for a while, just let everything settle in.

Max looked at her expectantly, but apologetically as well.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to say something? Or laugh?"

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked with a slight frown.

"No, of course not."

A small silence passed over them again, before giggling Fran spoke out,

"Well that sure was embarrassing." *Face palm.*

**Lol this was just like a goofey/fluffy/sexy chapter. Haha. The story will move along next one. I just wanted to get this up before Christmas, and I'm shooting for one more but don't get your hopes up. I had a busy weekend and I got a busy week ahead of me too. So, please review! Throw me more idea's too if you'd like. **


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ! :D

**HEY GUYS! ****PLEASE READ THIS! Sorry but its not a chapter!*** I have NOT stopped writing my story, trust me. I am enjoying it very very much! It's just that over xmas vacation a big tragedy hit me that I'd rather not go into detail about and then I was swamped with work all week up till Thursday when I was gone till Saturday so basically, I never got the time. **

**But I have begun the next chapter last night and I'm sure you will all find it to your liking and well worth the wait. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter in posting this, but I didn't want anyone believeing I just dropped off the face of the earth and whatnot and that I grew bored with the story. I think not! Lol.**

**I will be DELETING this Authors Note Chapter before I post up the real what is it now... 12****th**** chapter? So keep an eye out. I love you all and I am so sorry for the wait, but it was necessary with the things that occured over the vacation. Next chapter out asap!**

**-Shanice**


	13. Anything that can go wrong, will

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter, and thank you to the people who have been favoriteing me and my story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside xD. I must again apologize for my spelling issues, I really don't notice these things very often so I don't mind my mistakes being pointed out so, thank you very much. And keep throwing suggestions at me, I use them 90% of the time! Haha and I'm glad everyone likes the 'sexy times'. I'm a lesbian, in case ya didn't know(duh!) And what I would do to make sweet love to that sexy Fran...*bites lip* Anywho! Haha but thats why I'm perfectly fine with writing sexy scenes for her and Max.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And a [very] late Happy Holidays to everyone! Again I apologize for my absence, and if you hadn't seen the authors note I previously had as chapter 12, message me and I will gladly re-explain. I'll just say there was a death that I still am not even close to being over so, I'm sorry if this sucks and sorry for taking so long. So please, enjoy.**

****I will be deleting that authors note in a day or two, but for now I kept it so people know that I updated.****

**I own nothing... **

"I'm sorry." Niles said, head slumped sitting on the green couch in Maxwell's office. CC sat beside him, cheeks red in embarrassment and anger. It wasn't such a great idea for Maxwell to have them both sitting so close to each other, when CC so badly wanted to rip the butler's head off.

"Bullshi-" CC tried to say.

"Enough!" Maxwell shouted, slamming his hands on the desk and standing from his chair. Anger streaked across his face from the embarrassing moment that happened a few minutes earlier. "I have had enough of you two going back and forth like a couple of ignorant children!"

Fran flinched herself, sitting at her usual perch on his desk in just her fuzzy purple bathrobe. Dripping wet hair slung over her left shoulder. She hated seeing Maxwell so angry, but she was upset with this whole embarrassing situation as well.

"If you two are going to continue to act this way I'll have no choice but to fire you. I'm sick and tired of it." he continued. Fran frowned, not likeing this at all. CC she wasn't too worried about, because she knew Maxwell could probably never really get rid of her. But Niles? Not only had he stuck by Maxwell's side for many years, but he was one of Fran's very best friends. She couldn't let Maxwell just fire him.

"Honey, maybe we could try something else, isn't fireing them taking it a bit too far?" she asked.

"No offense, darling, but you have no say in this." he said to her.

"What? Why? I am your wife. I have partial rights here, right?" she asked looking to Niles who nodded. "I don't think they need to be fired, what will that teach?" she asked.

"Fran, butt out." Max warned. Fran frowned and got up walking out of the room, letting Maxwell continue on with his yelling for the next hour.

After everything was over, Fran sat at the kitchen table nibbling on some cookies when Niles walked in, not saying a word. He went to work on making some lunch.

"How did everything go?" she asked. Seeing he was preparing food, he wasn't fired.. At least not yet. "Niles?" she asked, growing slightly worried.

"What would you like on your sand-which, Mrs Sheffield?" he asked. Fran huffed and stood up walking up to him she grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him.

"Hello! Earth to Niles?" she said. He cocked a brow. "You can talk to me, Niles." she said.

Niles sighed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I have to stop being so mean to Miss Babcock, and more like a 'butler', or else I'm canned." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I did send her to the bathroom after I heard... you..." he said, placing out some bread and making some BLT's.

"I know that. But why?" she asked.

"I.. I don't know. I just like making her miserable. Is that so wrong?" he asked innocently. Fran smiled and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Kinda, Niles. But just, keep it to the stupid jokes. When my hubby isn't around." she said and they both laughed. "Don't worry, Niles." she said heading to the table again to pick up her plate of cookies. "Once I get pregnant, he won't be worried about you and Miss Babcock anymore." she winked and left the kitchen.

When Fran made her way into the livingroom Maxwell was standing by the fireplace with a look on his face as if he was expecting her. "Fran?" he said softly.

Fran went to cower away, but Maxwell quirked a brow and motioned her over with his finger. Fran slumped her head down and walked over in a way that resembled a puppy with it's tail between it's legs after being spanked. Though she didn't mind the spanking part...

"What was that in there?" he asked.

"Where? I didn't do anything. They're lying.." her eyes moved side to side scoping the place out.

Maxwell sighed and shook his head. "In my office, Fran." he said.

"Ohh, what about it?"

"I don't think we have everything... cleared up about our marriage, honey." he said softly. "You have the rights to the money, the mansion, and the kids very soon. But my work is something that is mine. You have no say in it."

"But Niles is practically family. Firing him would be like... kicking my motha outa queens." she said.

Max raised a brow. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Get on with it, Max." she said slightly annoyed, making her way over to the couch and sitting. Setting her cookies down and taking a bite of one.

"Well, anyway, dear. I just hope you can understand, whether or not I chose to fire CC or Niles is completely my choice."

"Can't we at least compromise?" she asked.

"_You _want to compromise? Ha." he said chuckling like a good joke was told.

Fran sighed, it was as if he didn't take her seriously when it came to his business stuff. "Yes!"

"Well?" he asked, growing impatient.

"I think that as your wife you should at least talk with me about these things." she said.

Max went to answer, but in came CC followed by Niles. "Maxwell." CC said, folding her hands in front of her. "I want to apologize to you and Fran for... the whole.. thing." she said, grimacing at the memory of what she saw. Seeing a love bite on Fran's neck. Fran didn't even know it was there.

"And I would like to apologize as well, to all three of you." Niles said.

Fran smiled. "Apology accepted." she said.

"No accepted." Maxwell said.

"What?" Niles, Fran and CC said in unison.

"Why not?" Fran asked standing and looking at her husband.

"Fran, think about it. She walked in on us... because he practically threw out bait and she took it like a fish." he whispered so only she could hear. Then louder said, "And besides. You two have been at it for years and I'm sick of hearing it. When I see a change, I'll accept your apology. For now, your both on... extreme watch." he said.

"Baby.." Fran said while Maxwell walked away. CC shook her head and just left the mansion. Niles left as well to his room, and Fran stood in the middle of the room feeling confused and torn. Niles was her dear friend, but Maxwell her husband. What Niles did was horrible, but she already was feeling forgiving, while Maxwell was clearly pissed.

* * *

The weeks flew by and before they knew it, it was December 21st. The house was decorated up nice for Christmas and Hanukkah. Fran, unfortunately, was still not pregnant, though she was constantly slipping Maxwell zinc and she was still taking the hormones, and she also was making sure they had sex when she was most fertile.

Niles and CC, unfortunately, were still on close watch by Maxwell. Forcing them to be civil with each other or they'd completely ignore each other. Funny how they both went crazy over not being able to throw jokes back and forth. Sure they were meant to be hurtful, but it was the norm for them and kept them sane I guess you could say.

Maxwell and Fran were asleep in bed. They slept in, it was about 10am and usually Niles woke them up by now, but yesterday the whole family was together putting up decorations and watching movies late after a big family dinner out at a restaurant. So everyone was sleeping in.

Max was spooning Fran from behind, slowly waking up with his arm around her waist. Her satin nightgown hiked up her leg right below her ass. Max awoke with well, morning wood. And looking at his sleeping wife, she was still sexy and very very tempting. Beautiful as always and sexy, and he could see a smile on her face.

"Good morning." her groggy voice whispered. She woke up when he'd shifted a little. And she could feel his obvious erection against her backside. And of course it made her grow a little warm between the legs. "Did you have a good dream?" she asked with a smirk, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes... only I do wish it would come true." he whispered.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"All of our practice.." he kissed along her bare shoulder and to her neck. "Finally paying off." he whispered, kissing her right behind the ear. She exhaled sharply and bit her lip, the feeling between her legs and the knotting in her stomach growing only stronger. More intense.

"We can keep practicing, baby." she whispered to him. Her nasal voice growing sexily deeper, more seductive. She turned her head from him and immediatly felt his hands roaming her body. He needed no other form of invitation.

His hand roamed up and down her side then down her thigh and up her nightgown. It made it's way to her breast and he lightly massaged her nipple then went to the other breast. Fran's breathing was low and growing a big shaky as she grew more and more turned on. Maxwell pushed his hips into her backside, teasing her knowing very well she could feel his erection and he so badly needed her, as she needed him.

Fran's eyes fluttered closed as his hands continued on her breasts then making their way down her thighs. He pushed her nightgown up a little and she lifted herself briefly to fully push it up right below her breasts.

"I need you now, Fran.." Maxwell whispered huskily into her ear.

Fran was caught in his trans as usual and nodded her head. Her voice coming out low, deep, seductive. "Take me, Maxwell. I'm yours."

She heard some slight ruffling and felt him adjusting himself. Then his large hand gently lifted up her leg which she gladly helped, and then he slid into her.

"Ohhh.. Max." Fran moaned as her husband filled her up. Her eyes closing and her back arching a little. Biting her lip. Maxwell let out a shaky breath as he began to thrust in and out of his wife, her wetness surrounding and engulfing his shaft. She was soaking wet, and very very turned on by her husband.

"Fran, oh darling your so tight..." he mumbled as he picked up his pace a little. He couldn't enter her fully from this angle, but it made her a bit tighter and the new angle had him skimming over her gspot.

"Max... Max.." Fran moaned, her chest and face going flush. Her breathing was quick and deep, but she wanted to be able to kiss him and touch him.

"Stop, Max..." she mumbled. _I can feel my motha getting ready to stab me for that one..._

"Why?" he panted, reluctantly stopping his movements.

"I want to kiss you." she whispered back. Max smiled and pulled out of her, and gently moved himself over her. Fran moved onto her back and spread her legs, a big smile on her face. He watched her for a moment, her lust/love filled eyes, her flushed body, the way her breasts rose and fell with her panting, and the center of her desire between her smooth slender legs.

"Now.." Fran mumbled as she reached up and gripped his neck and shoulder, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Max fumbled with the blankets covering them then didn't hesitate to enter her once more. Immediately he began to move within her, picking up his pace. Circling his hips a little to rub against her clit just right.

"Mmm" came from Fran as she moved her hips in time to meet his, falling into their usual rhythm. Her nails raking at his shoulders and up through his thick black hair.

Growing a bit sweaty, and even a little tired, Maxwell let his stomach rest on hers. Being careful not to put his full weight on her, and keeping his pace the same. Their eyes locked together and apart from the pleasure already knotting in her stomach, she got the butterflies big time as their eyes met while their bodies moved as one.

Suddenly her eyes closed and she arched her back letting out a loud moan. Him having angled himself to hit her gspot with each of his powerful thrusts. Fran's legs began to grow shaky, her breathing even harder.

Her soaking wet core began to grow tight around his swollen shaft, convulsing as her orgasm neared.

"Oh Max... Maxwell.. Ohh god!" she moaned and nearly screamed until his mouth covered hers as he began to go harder against her. He could feel her walls clamping down on her and her core growing wetter as she reached her climax. Moan after moan erupting from her. Her body shaking and trembling in orgasmic bliss. Her eyes slightly opened looking up at him, their mouths still connected.

His hips never stopped, letting her ride out her orgasm. He then felt her legs wrapping tightly around his waist pulling him deeper into her. She wanted him to cum as well, and began nipping at his neck and ear the way he liked.

"C'mon, darling." she whispered, panting. He nodded and closed his eyes as he quickened his pace and after a few hard thrusts he spurt his seed into her. His climax rocking through his body. Maxwell's hips stopped and he held himself above her chest with shaky arms. Fran gently ran her hands up and down his shaky arms.

"Lay down, baby." she whispered, pulling him gently onto her. "It's okay." she said. He laid on her and she cradled his head, both of their eyes closing as they calmed their racing hearts and rapid breathing.

"That was wonderful." he said once they'd relaxed, and he moved to lay beside her.

"Agreed." she mumbled, cuddling up to his side. The minutes ticked by and just as Fran closed her eyes for a nap...

"Mr and Mrs Sheffield?" came Niles' voice. Fran and Maxwell both groaned internally and sat up.

"Yes, Niles?" said Maxwell.

"Sir, there has been an accident." Niles said.

"Accident?" Fran and Max said. "Just a minute." said Fran, and the both of them quickly got up and threw on their robes. Fran was the first to the door.

"What happened?" Fran asked.

"Is everything alright?" Maxwell said, noticing Niles looking very very pale and scared out of his wits. Still dressed in his bed attire.

"Sure, if you want to give me every penny you have." came an unfamiliar voice. Suddenly a gun was right in Maxwell's face. Fran gasped and then noticed a women also holding a gun come out from nowhere, and holding it to her face.

"Hm, what a pretty girl." the women said. She couldn't be any older than Maggie. Maxwell reached for Fran's hand, and the women turned, pointing her gun to Max. "Watch it, buddy." she said.

The man then eyed Fran and had a very devious smirk on his face, looking at Max then Fran. To their robes, mangled up hair and the tossed sheets.

"Ah, ya getting you some, huh buddy?" he smiled nodding. "She looks like a fine piece of ass." The man ran the barrel of his gun down Fran's cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, scared for her life. But more so she was worried about Max, and Niles and the kids. What a great way to wake up. Sex then burglary. Anyone smell pancakes?

"Don't touch her."Maxwell said, making a bold move to push the guys hand away. The man looked at Maxwell like he had five fucking heads. Maxwell's blood ran white in his face, getting a shove back in the room by the women.

"Your awfully brave for someone who's got a gun in his face!" the women shouted.

"Calm down, Tammy." the man said, eyeing Maxwell. "This your bitch?"

"My _wife._" he said, shakily but angrily. "She's not a bitch." he said.

_Oh honey, shut up! _Fran looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She was terrified. This crap so close to Christmas? Oy!

"You don't like me touching her, huh?" he asked, grabbing Fran by her hair and pulling her close to him. She whimpered but moved with him, looking desperately to Max.

"Get your hands off her! Don't you hurt her!" Maxwell shouted.

The man just smirked and looked at Fran. A loud smack echoed through the area as he hit Fran over the head with the handle of his gun. Knocking her out cold, she hit the floor.

"Fran!" yelled Max.

"No!" yelled Niles. Maxwell looked at his unconscious wife then before he knew it, something was pulled over his head and he as well was knocked out. Everything drifting to black...

**

* * *

**

So I was in the mood for some drama, sue me. I love the romance but as I've said before, I love the drama. It just excites me. People may not like what I have planned at all. I promise I will not kill off any characters because that's just cruel. I had this idea since before christmas, but wasn't sure as to whether or not I would actually go through with it.

**I must say thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me they're keeping me in their prayers. I'm very sorry for the long absence, but really things for me have been hell. Their was a death in my family and my fiance's, then I was in the hospital for heart issues and chest pain. I just got a concussion two days ago when my school had a snow day. It's just been hell for me, but thank you to everyone who stuck by me. It really means a lot. **

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, and while I'm sorry that I added such a horrible twist to the story, I love drama, romance, sex, and funny fanfictions. So ya just gotta deal with it or don't read the story. I know my sister was asking if I was gonna do a rape scene, I'm not sure. How many of you would be okay with that? I've done one before, and I give a ****BLACK****warning before that scene and when it's done within the chapter. So, idk. Let me know what you think. And soon enough you will be finding out if Fran is pregnant or not.**

**And lastly, sorry that my A/N's have been long as hell! Lol. Had lots to say. Sorry! Please review, msg, I don't care. New chapter up asap, I'm not one of those authors that only update if I get reviews. I know that **_I_** love my work, and so it's going up until I get bored with it with or without reviews. But you guys reviewing is an inspiration! :)**


	14. Held hostage, horrible

**Hmm, I'm kinda unhappy with the end of the last chapter. I don't really know where this one will go, things will get worse or better. I'll just see what happens as I write. So as usual, thanks for the reviews. I like know what people really think. So please, keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Maxwell's eyes slowly opened, his vision a little blurred as he regained conciousness. He looked around and reconized being in his bedroom. _Ow, my head. Where's Fran.._ He went to get up but realized he was tied to a chair. Legs tied to the legs of the chair and his hands behind his back. He remembered everything that happened then looked at the bed. Fran was tied to it, eyes closed. A big bruise on the side of her head.

She was still out cold, something stuffed into her mouth. Each of her arms tied to the headbord but her legs were free. He saw noone else. No Niles, the women Tammy, or the man. He hoped to god his kids were okay. The bedroom door was ajar, and he knew the burglars couldn't be far away.

"Fran..." he whispered. Nothing. He looked to the door then tried a little louder. "Fran, honey. Wake up." he whispered again. She was still in her robe, the rest of her body seemed fine. Just the injury from being hit. The sound filled his head and watching her drop to the ground. It pained him, and watching her just lay there seemingly lifeless.

"Mmm mm?" Fran mumbled, eyes slowly opening. She groaned when her head began to throb. "Max?" she said very muffled, but he understood. He was so glad to see her awake.

"Over here, honey. Shh, don't be loud. I'm working on getting us outa here." he whispered. Fran then looked to him, took in his current state and then her own. She whimpered and let tears fall from her eyes, staring at him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, knowing well her head must hurt, but he meant everything else.

Fran nodded and whimpered again at her aching head. Max wiggled his arms a little bit, trying to free at least one hand then the rest would be a sinch. Just then in walked the man who was holding them all hostage. Fran's eyes widened and she whimpered, but she kept quiet apart from that and didn't move.

Max stopped his wiggling and looked up at the man.

"Trying to get out?" the man asked.

Max didn't say anything, he knew he was caught. And he was stuck in a position where he couldn't defend himself or Fran.

"Where are my children?" Maxwell asked. The man's eyebrows rose in shock.

"There are children here?" he asked, confused.

"Vinny! You didn't mention anything about holding children hostage!" Tammy said while entering the room in a quick flash.

"I didn't know there was fuckin children." he shouted to her.

"Where's the kids, asshole." Vinny said, approaching Maxwell with his gun pointed to the producers face.

"I-I don't know." he stammered, feeling the nose being pressed to his forhead.

"I'll ask you one more time..."

"I don't know!" he said, his breathing eratic. Terrified for his life. "T-They were all with us last night... and me and my wife made love this morning... we never left the room to know anyone was here or gone..." he said. He exhaled when the gun left his face and went back into Vinny's gun holster on the side of his pants.

"Search the whole house, Tammy." Vinny said to the women. She nodded and went off searching the whole big mansion.

Vinny eyed Maxwell for a while, making the man uncomfortable. Maxwell and Fran's eyes met, and Vinny fallowed his gaze to her. He smirked and looked Fran over. A dark lust burning his eyes. Fran whimpered and pulled at her arms trying to grow free as he approached the bed, her face contorted in anger and fear.

"You sure are fine..." he mumbled, running a hand down her exposed leg. She kicked at him and got him good in his jaw.

The man stumbled but recovered quick enough to give her a nice smack in the face. Fran took it easily, having delt with being smacked before, and looked up at him angrily. Her breathing picking up, crossing her legs since she was exposed fully under her robe.

Maxwell wiggled some more in the chair and got an arm free. He worked silently on freeing his other arm then to his legs.

"You like it rough, huh bitch?" Vinny asked Fran. He pulled the gun out and held it to her face as he made his way onto the bed. Tears filled her eyes but the anger never left her face, knowing she had no control over what was to come.

Vinny ran his free hand up Fran's leg and beneath her robe. He moved her legs a little and ran his hand up her slit. Fran groaned in annoyance, not nowhere near wet for this man. So when he began rubbing her clit, it just hurt.

She tried kicking her legs again. Maxwell had enough of this, and having sucessfully freed his legs and hands, he charged across the room and landed a swift punch across Vinny's chin.

"You basterd!" the man yelled.

"Don't touch my fucking wife!" Maxwell yelled back, punching the man in the face again knocking him off the bed. Maxwell took a moment to flinch and hold his aching fist, but went back to hit him again but Vinny caught his fist and landed a punch of his own his Maxwell's gut. He hit him once more, then punched him in the face knocking Max to the ground. He laid there, seeminly unconcious.

Vinny looked to Fran. "You will pay for your husbands 'bravery', bitch." he said, unbuckling his belt and pants. Fran whimpered trying to get the cloth out of her mouth to yell to Maxwell. Instead it came out like, "Mmazz! Max! Mmm..." Vinny pressed a large firm hand on her mouth and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Remember who has the gun, bitch." he said forcefully spreading Fran's legs. Fran closed her eyes and panic serged through her as she awaited the unwelcome pain.

Suddenly the loud crack of a gunshot meeting flesh cracked through the room.

All time seemed to freeze. There was no sound, no movement. The room was filled with utter shock. Another gunshot went off a little ways away. Fran could feel the warm wetness of blood on her. Somebodys blood.

_Am I dead? Dying? Did I get shot? _She was unsure, frozen with shock and her ears had that annoying loud ringing where she couldn't hear anything.

Slowly Fran opened her eyes and took in the most horrific sight. Vinny, shot dead laying on the bottom of the bed. The women, dead halfway into the room. Blood all over the floor. It was a horrible sight. Her eyes widened looking at the floor, covered in blood. But where was Maxwell? Who killed her two captures? Where is Maxwell!

Everything faded slowly into black.

**This was a very very short chapter, and I personaly hated it... I feel stupid for even writing this but I wasn't going to delete it all and start over from chapter 13 as I was thinking about doing. I gave it some thought and I regret even writing this into the story. So I didn't put in a rape scene and I made this whole thing as short as possible sorry, but I couldn't bare it. I'd done it before, but Fran Drescher was actually raped before and I just couldn't write that... So wanna know what happened? Who pulled the trigger? Where is Maxwell? Next chapter will be up asap. Sorry to anyone else who hated this. Ugh, this sucks. :(**

**Review please! **


End file.
